Whipping Girl
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: In which Regina and Emma are linked so as to stop Regina from using magic. Swan Queen. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Caged, Regina thought, like some sort of common animal. She paced her cell, occasionally shooting dark looks out at the well built man guarding her. David watched her every movement with hard, uncaring eyes. One hand rested on the badge hooked to his belt, where his sword should have been. She rolled her eyes at his stance. As if he could do anything to her.

Through the walls she could hear some sort of mob parading around the street. She imagined they were whipping themselves into a frenzy, building up the nerve to come inside and kill her. The thought of such a measly attempt drew a smile onto her face, one that widened when she noticed David's stern glare.

"What do you have to smile about?"

For a moment she didn't want to answer. She had no reason to talk to this shepherd prince, but she was never good at avoiding confrontation. "I'm imagining all the ways I'm going to defend myself when that mob breaks in."

"They won't get in."

"I'm sure they won't." She clacked her nails on the bars and enjoyed the frown the noise brought to his face. "But when they do, it will be glorious."

"Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Oh." Regina spat. "Your precious little Snow White will live. I haven't done enough."

He advanced on her, but halted at the sound of the front door opening. Enraged shouts filtered back to the holding pen, fueling Regina's smirk, but then the door closed again and they could hear no more. Regina listened to the determined click of someone's shoes on the linoleum and took to lounging on the cell's cot. Whatever was coming, she wanted to appear nonchalant.

"We have to do something, David." Emma avoided David when he reached out to hug her, and he pretended that he was merely stretching his arms. "Things are just getting worse outside."

"Hello, Sheriff." Regina called.

"We could just give her to them. That would stop everything." David turned to glare at the nonplussed brunette, who raised her eyebrows at him. "And the blood wouldn't even be on our hands."

"No." Emma wasn't sure who was more surprised, David or Regina. "We won't do that."

"Oh so concerned with being good, are we?"

Emma shot a harried look at Regina before continuing her private conversation with David in a slightly lower tone. "This wasn't her fault. Not this time, anyway."

"We let her go and either they'll kill her, or she'll kill all of us."

Regina enhanced her hearing, just enough to eavesdrop on the two goodie-two-shoes discussing her future. She did hope that it involved releasing her from that cell. Past that she was open to suggestions.

"But we can't punish her just because Mary Margaret was in a dangerous position and Regina couldn't save her in time. We should be thanking her. If she hadn't…"

"We will not thank that…" David cut himself off, afraid that if he gave into his rage he'd lose himself. "Regardless, she's a threat to everyone."

"She tried to be a hero and we locked her up."

"How do you know she didn't cause the earthquake?"

"I just do. She says she didn't, and I believe her."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Set her free. She can poof back to her mansion, or wherever the hell she needs to go to avoid the crowd outside. Give her another chance."

"Another chance?" His voice shot up in volume, but a quick glance at Regina drew it back down. "How many more does she deserve?"

Emma's face tightened. "As many as she needs."

There was hesitation written on his face in the wrinkles of his frown and the crease of his forehead. He was about to comment that he wished Snow was there to help him with this decision, when a giggle drew their attention to a darker corner of the room.

Mr. Gold strolled into the light. "I think I can help you with your little problem."

David's hand flew towards his belt, forgetting that his sword was tucked away safely at the apartment. He knew this land was no place for the epic duels of the Enchanted Forest, but he felt oddly naked without it. "Gold. What do you want?"

"We don't want your help, or the price it comes with."

"Are you quite sure, dearie?" He approached her and drew too close. She refused to back away or show her discomfort. "I assure you, the price is none too steep."

"I don't want to hear it."

David caught her arm. "Perhaps we can hear him out."

The giggle sounded again and Gold appeared at David's shoulder, causing the blonde man to flinch. "All I want from you, in exchange for my help, is protection. It shan't be long before they turn on me."

"How do you know that?" David asked. Emma was horrified that her father was actually considering working with the imp.

"Call it an educated guess. Do you accept?"

"What are you offering, exactly?"

"I will neuter the queen."

Regina leapt to her feet and rushed the bars. "Get too close and I'll rip the arms from your body."

"Metaphorically." Gold concluded. "I will remove her ability to use magic."

"Without magic, she won't be a threat."

Emma stared at David with open disdain. "You're considering this? Really? We can't trust him."

"This may be the only way to let her go, Emma. To give her that chance you were talking about."

"And don't forget about Henry." Gold turned his attention to Emma, a sly smirk curling the tips of his lips. "Think of how happy he'll be when mother dearest has no magic. Just what he's always wanted."

"What do you want, Regina?"

It was David's turn to stare at his family member with barely hidden distrust. "She clearly wants to get free to hurt us again."

"Let the imp try." Regina flipped her hand limply, indicating that she really didn't care one way or another, but they were wasting her time.

Gold giggled again and Emma wanted to remove his vocal chords, if only to stop that sound from ever occurring again. He waved his hand in the air and a swirl of sparkling smoke surrounded his arm. When it cleared, he held two bracelets. "One for you, Emma…"

"Why do I need one?"

"Your magic is the opposite of hers." He said and entirely avoided actually explaining. He slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and it re-sized itself. She tugged on it twice, but it wouldn't come off. "Come now, Regina – your turn."

The sight of David walking towards her, ready to force her into submission, caused her to huff and extend her wrist. She could deal with this problem until they trusted her, and sooner or later she'd have her magic again. She'd gone twenty eight years without magic. Longer wouldn't hurt.

"Very good." Gold cawed. He stepped back towards the darkness. "Now remember, no harm can come to me."

"You can let me out now, Deputy." Regina extended her arms away from her body. "As you can see, I've been neutered."

Though she expected nothing to come from her palms, two small fireballs erupted in her palms. Strange, she thought. Perhaps Rumple had lost his touch. However the moment the balls burst into existence, Emma shrieked and fell to the ground.

0-0-0

Emma blinked slowly and cleared the fog from her vision. She wasn't sure, exactly, what had happened but her head hurt and she was on the ground. Someone was hovering over her. David, her mind supplied.

"I'm fine." She managed. He backed away as she forced herself into a sitting position.

"You did this." David rounded on Regina.

"She did not." Emma gritted out. Her mouth tasted like burning hair and she dragged her tongue across her teeth to try and fight the flavor. "Stop blaming her."

"You heard the princess. Stop blaming me."

David rushed at the incarcerated royal despite Emma's pleas, but Regina merely backed away from the bars and watched him with a vaguely pleased look on her face. Fighting the urge to vomit, Emma staggered to him and fell on top of him. She didn't have the motor skills in that moment to stop him, so she relied on her dead weight to bring him to his senses.

"David. This isn't Regina. She can't do magic now."

"I saw her." He snarled. "She lit up her hands and you went down. That wasn't by accident."

Regina had to admit, he had a point. She held her right hand in front of her and extended her forefinger. "Sheriff, tell me if you begin to feel ill."

Incrementally, she drew magic from her core out to her finger tip and urged a tiny point of light to flicker into existence. The moment it appeared, Emma nodded.

"It's not as bad as before, but I feel it. It's an ache, at the base of my skull."

"I see." The light vanished. "You may want to watch the deals you make with the imp in the future."

"Why?" Emma wished she had the energy to make the question sound demanding and imperious, but truly she was just tired. "What did he do?"

"It seems, dear Sheriff, that you are my new whipping girl. I do wrong and you get punished."

0-0-0

It was nearly an hour before Emma could talk Charming out of throttling both Regina and Gold. She felt guilty telling him that Snow would be ashamed of his hasty conduct and what would she think of him getting into fights while she was hospitalized. He looked defeated at her words, his shoulders slouching and his face drawn.

"Go see her. I'll watch our guest." She urged. He left at that with a sullen look at Regina.

"He certainly has all the charm of the sheep he used to raise."

"Can you be quiet?" Emma begged. "For just a few minutes."

"Does your head hurt?" Though Regina kept her tone bland, she was honestly curious and the tiniest bit regretful. She knew her powers had the tendency to hurt others, but rarely this directly. When Emma slowly nodded, Regina sighed. "You may let me out, you know. Or have I done something against the law?"

Emma picked up the cell keys with shaking fingers. "No. It was mostly for your protection, in case they got in. And from the sounds of it, most of them have gone home."

Regina eased out of the cell, careful to avoid contact with the blonde. "About time."

"My apologies, Majesty." From the terse sarcasm, Regina could tell two things. First, that Emma was still reeling from the magical punishment, and second that she would in the end be perfectly fine. "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Can I go home now?"

"No way." Emma may have been in pain, but she wasn't as stupid as the queen was hoping. "You're coming with me."

"I thought I wasn't under arrest."

"You're not. But you're under my protection. And my watch. So come on."

Thus Regina found herself being dragged half-heartedly out of the station, through a small muttering mob, and to Snow White's charming apartment. And by charming, she meant quaint, and by quaint she meant faintly repulsive. The only decent aspect of her current situation was the sight of Henry dozing on the stairs. Though her first instinct was to run to him, she restrained herself, afraid of being rebuked.

"Make yourself at home."

Regina sneered at the comment. "I will do no such thing."

"You'll be staying here for at least a few days, so you might as well." Emma countered. She went to Henry and roused him gently. "Come on kid, let's get you to bed."

"Is Snow okay?" He rubbed his eyes. Upon spotting Regina, who was standing uncomfortably by the kitchen counter, he jumped up. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"She's going to be staying here for a few days. For her protection. People aren't very… happy right now."

"I guess." He allowed. "I mean, you didn't try very hard to save her."

Regina kept her face blank. "I didn't let her die, did I?"

"You didn't try very hard." He repeated.

The disappointment in his voice caused a visceral reaction in her. "I did my best, Henry."

"Kid, cut her a break, okay? She couldn't have known what was going to happen. It was an emergency situation. Not everybody is a superhero, okay?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Sheriff."

Emma gave Henry a gentle push in the direction of the stairs. "Bed, Henry."

As he disappeared, she crossed to the fridge and opened it – to keep herself busy and her mind off of the headache still pounding behind her eyes. Regina stood there, all at once expecting some sort of direction and hating the necessity of Emma's permission to do anything in the apartment.

"I'm going to bed, too. I'm going to take Mary Margaret's bed, so you can take mine. It's just upstairs. The sheets are clean." Pretty much, Emma amended. "And if they aren't to your satisfaction, can we please deal with it tomorrow?"

Regina was silently glad Emma wasn't going to make her sleep in the bed of her enemy. Instead of expressing gratitude, she stalked to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke suddenly to the imposing figure of Regina glaring at her. She shut her eyes again and groaned. There had been this fragile hope that this whole mess had been a dream, something that would pass with the light of day. But there was Regina, making reality suck again.

"Good morning, Regina."

"I've dallied long enough, Miss Swan. I can no longer indulge your wishes against my own. I am going home."

Emma sat up. She could only imagine what set this off. "Regina, you have to stay here."

"You forget who has the power in this relationship." Regina flexed her finger. "All I need to do is use just the tiniest bit of magic and you won't have a say any longer. Just be glad I've given you fair warning."

"Regina."

"Do not take that tone with me." Regina hissed. "You are not my mother. Or don't you remember how your mother made me kill mine?"

"It's too early for this." Emma bemoaned. She slid out of bed. "Was there something not to your liking in my room last night?"

"There were crumbs."

Emma thought back to the night she'd had a burger in bed while looking over some files from work. The slight mess never bothered her, but she could see how the regal queen would find it distasteful. "We'll wash and change the sheets today."

"And that thing you have in your drawer?"

"You went through my stuff?"

"What are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing!" Emma flushed. "It's private, okay? And stay out of my stuff!"

"I cannot sleep with that… thing so close to my person."

"I'll move it somewhere else."

"I want to go home, Miss Swan."

"I can't let you." Emma moved into the kitchen. She could feel Regina's eyes on the back of her head and she was fairly self-conscious of her bed-head. Using her fingers, she patted her hair flat as best she could. "Those angry people out there know where you live."

"Most of them know I'm here."

"Well none of them would dare storm the Charming household."

Regina's lip curled back over her teeth in a snarl. "Oh, yes. I'd nearly forgotten where I was."

"Just stop." Emma reached up into a cabinet to get a mug for her morning coffee. "You want something to drink?"

At Regina's stoic silence, Emma took a second mug down and set about making coffee. Regina watched with faint surprise as Emma made Regina's coffee just the way she wanted it – black with two sugars.

"What?" Emma puzzled at the look on Regina's face. The older woman was nearly smiling, but Emma could see Regina's lips dipping up and down as she fought the display of any sort of positive emotion. "I do pay attention, majesty."

"As you should." Instantly the inklings of joy were gone from the brunette's face.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma dumped milk into her own glass and several sugars. "Any idea where Gold may have disappeared to?"

"Why do we need Gold?"

"To take these damn bracelets off."

"Why would I want to do that? I am not crippled in the slightest and I now have a weapon against Snow White."

"I can't believe you." Emma slammed her cup down. "I fought for you, Regina."

"Nobody asked you to."

"It doesn't work that way!" Emma's eyes darted to the stairs. It wouldn't do for Henry to overhear this conversation, so she lowered her voice. "Have you really never had a friend?"

"You think you're my friend." When Regina smiled, Emma detected no mirth. "That's delightfully naïve, Miss Swan. I must say, your idiocy is at least entertaining."

"That's good, I guess. I'd hate to bore you."

"Why even bother?" Because Emma took a step nearer to her, Regina took a step back. There was no chance she was going to stand in any sort of proximity to the blonde woman who threatened her happiness.

"I could tell you this is because of Henry. That he asked me to make sure you didn't get slaughtered – because, let's be honest, that'll happen if you ditch out on me right now. But that's not the reason I'm doing this."

"Oh?"

"Don't you think you deserve it? A chance to do things right? To stop hurting people and just be happy?"

"Hurting people is what makes me happy."

Emma searched Regina's eyes. "I don't believe you."

"And I don't trust you. So we're even, I suppose."

After slurping down the rest of her drink, Emma slammed the mug down and stalked to the stairs. "I'm going to shower. Don't break anything."

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

Emma thought she heard the tinkling of something shattering as she went up the stairs, but she couldn't bring herself to care. This situation was infuriating. She passed Henry in the hallway and grunted out a greeting, but ultimately locked herself away in the bathroom to avoid spreading her foul mood.

0-0-0

"Mom?" Henry slipped down the last step.

"Careful where you step. I had an accident." Regina bent near his feet and picked up shards of her mug. If by accident, she thought, one meant throwing one's coffee mug as hard as one could against the wall.

"There's a little pan and a brush under the sink."

"Thank you, Henry."

He waited until the danger had passed before crossing to the island. "Why did you break that mug?"

"I was angry at Miss Swan."

"You tried to hit her?"

"No. I don't try, Henry – I do. If I had wanted to hurt her…"

"Don't hurt her."

"It was childish to throw the mug." She allowed. "But it was better to throw the mug than to enact harm against your precious Emma."

"Why?"

"I thought you didn't want me to hurt her."

"No, why are you angry?"

Great, Regina sighed. Sending Henry to Archie for therapy had done nothing but create a little therapist in her son. "It doesn't matter, Henry. I'm not angry anymore."

He slumped against the counter. "I don't believe you."

She should have gone home before Emma woke up. Nothing good had come from her being here, other than seeing Henry. "Can I get you some breakfast?"

"I can get my own cereal."

"I know. I just want…" She swallowed and turned so that he couldn't see her face. She just wanted things to be normal between them. She just wanted her son to love her again. She just wanted – to get his breakfast ready like she used to. "Can I?"

"Yeah."

By the time she'd rooted through the Charming supply of food stuffs and prepared what she deemed to be an adequate meal for her growing boy, Emma had returned in a pair of exercise pants, a loose tank top, and a large towel wrapped around her head. Regina had seen the woman in worse, and so chose not to comment.

"Henry!" Emma greeted. The shower had cleansed her of her bad mood and she was ready to pretend earlier hadn't happened. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not good. Is Grandma going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine." Emma soothed. She shot a look at Regina, who was trying very hard to blend in with the wallpaper. "Your mom saved her life."

Regina wanted to ask why Emma insisted on this whole act when Emma knew it wasn't working, but refrained by biting down hard on the inside of her cheek. She wouldn't let Emma see anything but that she wasn't impressed in the slightest, nor changed. Keeping her face carefully blank, she turned to the coffee maker and emptied the pot into a fresh mug.

"I guess." Henry picked up his plate and took it to the sink.

"You should say thank you."

A moment of tense silence descended. Eventually Henry crossed to Regina's side and begrudgingly gave her a hug, "Thanks, Regina."

"Kid."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Now go get ready for school."

"But I won't have a teacher today."

"Doesn't mean you get to blow off school."

He grumbled, but Emma could tell it was half-hearted and teasing. As he scuttled up the stairs, Emma turned to Regina once more.

"Did you want to get a shower in?"

Regina couldn't imagine disrobing in this hovel, but she'd been in a jail cell since early the previous day. "If I must."

"Try not to think of this as a bad thing." Emma coaxed. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help." Regina insisted. "So stop trying."

Never, Emma thought.

0-0-0

"I still don't see why you deemed it necessary I accompany you."

Emma snorted. It was clear to her from the way Regina clung to Henry's goodbye hug that Regina found it very necessary. "Just call it a whim. Come on. Let's get you some fresh clothes."

"And sheets."

"Sure, and sheets."

They walked in silence through the nearly empty streets of Storybrooke. The town had sobered a good deal since the natural disaster two days prior and many buildings were in disarray. The few people they ran into greeted Emma cordially and avoided looking at Regina.

"You'd think I caused the damn earthquake." Regina muttered.

"Did you?"

Displeased at Emma's good hearing, Regina shot the blonde an ugly look. "I did not. If there was magic involved, you should see Rumplestiltskin."

"We're dropping by later, so we can ask."

All this talk of 'we' was getting under Regina's skin. She picked up her pace and was gratified to see her mansion at the end of the street. Emma let her pull ahead, aware that there was only so far she could push Regina before the land beneath her feet gave way. Intent on giving Regina space, Emma loitered on the porch and allowed the mayor to gather her things in peace.

0-0-0

"This is ridiculous." Regina wanted to jam her clothing into a bag, but realized the blouses in her hand had done nothing wrong. She placed them gently and neatly into her suitcase. "That blonde harlot thinks she can decide what I do?"

She stalked to the bathroom and grabbed a fresh toothbrush. "And I'm just letting her? There is clearly something wrong here."

Pausing a moment, she balanced her forehead against the wall. There was something to be said about the safety Emma provided. That must be why she was willing to kowtow for now – just long enough, she assured herself, to make sure her head wouldn't end up on a pike if she ventured somewhere alone.

Besides, she thought, this afforded her an opportunity to change Henry's mind. She could show him what a wonderful person she was and how horrible his birth mother could be. By the end of this ordeal, she could have him back in her grasp as if nothing had ever happened. She could have it all.

"Regina, can you hurry it up? Looks like it's going to storm."

She flinched at Emma's voice. "I will take whatever time I please."

She could almost see the roll of Emma's hazel eyes. In spite of her words, Regina finished collecting her belongings and clacked down the main stairwell. She caught Emma staring at her, but the blonde quickly cast her eyes back out to the street.

"If we hurry we can beat it."

"Or I have an umbrella." Really, the Sheriff truly overlooked the simplest solution to any problem and immediately jumped to making things a challenge. "Come along."

Emma uff'd when Regina tossed her suitcase into Emma's arms. It was heavier than expected and Emma nearly tripped in her hurry to keep up with Regina's pace. How the older woman could walk so efficiently in heels was something Emma hoped to someday learn. At the first splatters of rain, Regina opened her umbrella and kept walking.

"Geeze, Regina. Thanks for sharing with me."

Regina clicked her tongue against her teeth and fell back to offer some protection for Emma. "Do not misunderstand the situation, Miss Swan. I am merely keeping my personal belongings dry."

"Fantastic." Emma panted. "That's fine with me. Whatever you have to tell yourself."

Though the temptation to leave Emma high and wet was strong, Regina forced herself to remain beside the struggling blonde. Just to keep her suitcase dry, she told herself, and for no other reason at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're just letting her stay here?"

Emma stood a few feet away from her father, her posture matching his in its tenseness. While he had his arms folded across his chest, she kept her hands on her hips. Regina rolled her eyes at the scene. This was nothing more than two hens pecking each other in the farm yard.

"You do know I'm still right here, right? And I can hear you."

"I'm keeping an eye on her." Emma countered. "It's safest that way."

"What are we going to do when Snow comes home?"

"I don't know."

"You could just let me go home."

"We can't have her so close. She might try something."

"I can go home." Regina said a little louder. The arguing blondes paid her no mind. Examining the back of her hand, Regina coaxed a bit of magic to her fingertips.

"Fuck, Regina, stop that." Emma grabbed her head. "Cut that out!"

The magic dissolved. "When Snow has sufficiently recovered, I will go home. Simple."

"And the mob?"

"The mob will see that your precious mother is unharmed, so they will have no reason to come after me."

"Oh no." David cut in. "We're not just going to let her go."

The two were obviously intent on ignoring her, so she left them to bicker about her future. She retired to Emma's bedroom, which was to be her new cell as she saw it. Thankfully the blonde woman had moved her less savory items to somewhere not as near to Regina's sleeping arrangements and, at Regina's request, scrubbed the drawer clean with some form of bleach. Opening her bag, Regina began unpacking. She could just barely hear Emma and David bickering, though she did her best to tune them out.

"Can I help you?"

With her back to the door, Regina felt secure enough to smile before schooling her face blank and turning to see her son. He clutched the door knob and managed to look apologetic, hopeful, and chipper all at once.

"Of course, Henry. Thank you."

His version of helping consisted of sitting on Emma's bed while Regina hung her clothes in the closet.

"So you're going to be here a while?"

"I think so." She smoothed the fabric of a blouse to occupy her hands. "Just until they can calm the crowd."

"Emma won't let them hurt you."

It had been too long since his optimism had been related to her doings and it made Regina's heart twinge to hear such blind faith in his other mother. When Henry was five, he used to say such things about her protecting him from the monster in his closet. Those days, she realized, were over and would never resume.

"Hand me my toiletries please, dear."

He obediently handed the small bag to her. "Does all of this have something to do with those bracelets you and Emma are wearing?"

"Hm?"

"I mean they aren't friendship bracelets, but you guys are wearing matching ones."

"Yes." That much she could tell him. She wasn't sure how much more Emma would want him to know, or how much he could take before raging at her again. If he knew, he'd be angry at her putting Emma in danger. Where was the fear for her, Regina wondered sadly. But it was always about the precious Savior.

"What do they do?"

"Think of Emma as my magical parole officer." The suitcase was empty, but the room did not feel like home. She sat next to Henry on the bed and tentatively put her hand on his knee. "She's going to make sure I don't – re-offend."

"That's great!" He lunged at her and squeezed her middle. The sudden burst of enthusiasm winded her more than the strength of his grasp.

"I take it you approve?"

"Of course! Magic is awful, Mom. I want you to get better."

As if magic were some sort of twenty-four bug. Regina rubbed his back, still unsure of what to make of his spontaneous love of her. Anything that freely given could be just as easily taken away. After having to work so hard for just an inkling that he cared, she wasn't sure she trusted his flippant affection.

"If I was to stop using magic, would you come home?"

He drew back. "You'd want me to?"

"Of course. Why would you think that I wouldn't."

"Emma said…"

Before he could finish his response, Emma knocked on the open door and stepped inside. "David went back to be with Mary Margaret. I thought the three of us could do dinner?"

It took all of Regina's will power to contain her frustrated growl. "You have superb timing, Miss Swan."

"What're we going to have?" Henry pulled completely away from her and bounded to Emma's side. "Please say hamburgers?"

"I was hoping your mom might make some of that killer lasagna."

Regina rose silently. She would play Emma's little game. She would play, she would find out what Emma was hiding, and she would win.

0-0-0

"If that's what you can do with barely any supplies, I'd love to taste what you can cook with a stocked pantry." Emma leaned back in her chair and rubbed her delightfully full stomach. "I consider myself a pretty decent cook when I want to be, but you – Regina, that was stellar."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I'm glad I could make my captivity more pleasant for you."

"This isn't captivity." Emma glanced at Henry who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"If I asked to leave, would you let me?"

"Henry, you mind going and watching television?"

He got up slowly and walked at a lugubrious pace to the stairs. This was a conversation he wanted to listen to, but both women were stolidly silent until he was gone. Emma began clearing the plates, so Regina used a touch of magic to make her drop everything.

"Geeze, Regina, stop that."

"Would you let me leave?"

"I would…" The upward lilt of Emma's sentence left much to be desired in the realms of confidence.

"Then let me leave."

"Regina, I can't. You know that. Please stop asking."

"Admit that I'm your captive. Tell Henry that."

"What?"

"Better yet, tell me why you told him he couldn't come home with me."

"I never-"

"Save it, Emma. He told me-"

"Told you what?" Emma slammed one fist against the kitchen table to try and regain control of the conversation.

"He wasn't sure I'd want him home with me. He said you told him that."

"You're impossible! I did no such thing."

Regina grabbed Emma's wrist and applied enough pressure to bruise. "You shouldn't lie, Miss Swan. It's unbecoming."

When Emma tried to jerk away, Regina used a bit of magic to enhance her grip. Emma grimaced and bit down on her cheek to keep from making a noise. Unable to get away, Emma changed tactics and swung at Regina. The blow grazed Regina's shoulder, but wasn't intended to hurt – merely to make the brunette release her grip.

When that failed, Emma took a shaky breath and fought the pain building behind her eyes. "He asked if you would hate him for leaving you. I told him you might be upset at first, but that you would always be his mother and wouldn't be mad at him."

"What?" The magic, and the pain, lessened.

"I didn't know if you'd be ready for him to come whirlwinding back into your life." Emma panted. "But I made sure he knew that when you were ready, you'd have a place for him always."

Regina dropped Emma's wrist. She felt no regret for the purpling skin where her hand had been, though there was some remorse for attacking without due cause. "My apologies, then, Miss Swan."

"You can rage all you want, Regina, if it helps." Emma held her wrist to her chest. "But maybe this is your chance."

"To do what, exactly?"

"I don't know." Emma lost steam. She was in pain. Her wrist ached and her eyes throbbed. She felt a wave of something crashing through her stomach and then she fainted.

0-0-0

Emma awoke an hour later in Snow's bed with a clammy cloth on her forehead. The apartment was dark and silent. She pawed the washcloth from her face and groaned. With fumbling fingers, she snapped the bedside lamp on and was relieved to see a Tylenol tablet and a glass of water waiting nearby.

This was getting out of hand. She knew that any self-control Regina had displayed thus far was in no way based upon Emma's well being The episode earlier that evening was proof that when provoked Regina would do what she deemed necessary. It was worrisome. If Regina went too far, lost her temper and really let loose, Emma knew she would have more than a small headache.

"Step one: Find Gold. I guess there's always a blowtorch if that fails." Emma whispered to herself. She padded into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open. The magical punishment had taken a lot out of her, or so she excused her late night hunger. She pulled a jar of pickles out and munched casually while surveying the room. Someone, Regina she suspected, had done the dishes.

0-0-0

As soon as light filtered through Emma's window, Regina sat up. She'd been awake for a few hours, but couldn't bring herself to move. She'd instead counted the cracks and lines of the ceiling. Knowing the shoddy apartment building to be years old, Regina was sure it would collapse upon her before her visit was through.

She went to the window and parted the curtains. Already a few people were gathered outside the building, though whether they were waiting to lynch her or simply awaiting news of Snow's health, Regina didn't care to ascertain. She pulled Emma's robe from the closet and cinched it at the waist.

"You're up early."

Emma glanced up from her coffee cup. "Had a hard time sleeping."

The headache, Regina assumed. "I see."

"About last night…"

"Of course," Regina redirected the conversation like she was a traffic cop directing traffic after fifty years on the job, "I will help prepare Henry's meals whenever you need."

Emma nodded, as if that was a suitable answer to her original question. "Will you make sure he gets to school today? I have some things I need to take care of."

A spasm of panic fluttered in Regina's chest. If she was walking Henry to school, who was going to keep her safe? "What about the mob? I'd hate to kill you accidentally. I'd prefer for that moment to be thoughtfully carried out."

"I told them to lay off."

"I'm sure they'll listen."

"I promise. I won't let you get hurt. I'll meet you at the bus stop just after eight and walk you home. Better?"

A scowl overtook Regina's mouth. "I don't need your protection."

"Fine. I'll show up to keep you company."

"What are you taking care of?"

"Things." Emma sipped her coffee. "Stuff."

"Ah." So, Regina deduced, it was a matter related to her presence in the blonde's life. No matter. Regina could take anything Emma tried to throw at her. "I suppose I can take care of Henry's needs."

"Great." Emma set her cup in the sink. "There's more coffee in the pot if you want it. Thanks, Regina. I owe you one."

Regina watched Emma snag her awful red jacket and leave before moving to the coffee maker to make her own cup. It was oddly, horribly domestic. All those years ago she'd wanted something like this with Daniel – well less modern, perhaps, and a good deal more friendly. All she'd ever wanted was to coexist with the ones she loved on her own terms. Perhaps the insufferable blonde had a point. Perhaps this was her chance.

0-0-0

The shop was empty. Emma banged her fist on the door until a passerby on the street gave her a strange look. Still determined, she walked around back and tried the back door. This one opened at the push of a finger. Emma walked through the store, careful not to touch anything, and found nobody. There was, however, a note taped to the counter.

_To whom it may concern, or Ms. Swan as the case may be,_

_I believe there was a promise that you would leave me alone? Breaking into my shop hardly constitutes a détente, would you not agree? Please lock up on your way out. I would hate for something to go missing. At least I'd know who to blame._

_There is no way to remove the bracelet, dearie._

_Perhaps I'll see you upon my return._

_Gold._


	4. Chapter 4

"I fail to see why I'm still required to be here." Regina folded one leg over the other and watched Emma shifting uncomfortably.

"Gold is gone. We don't know where he is, or what he's up to – doesn't that worry you?"

"No. What worries me is your total ineptitude. I thought tracking people was what you were purportedly an expert at." Regina's made sure that her words were dripping with sarcasm. Emma winced. "And yet – you cannot even find one man."

"He's a sneaky guy." Emma offered weakly.

"Enough."

"I'm sorry, okay? He didn't exactly leave any clues behind – and he has enough magic to cover his tracks."

"You have magic, too, you know. It won't hurt you to use it."

Emma stared down at her hands. "I know I have it – but it's hard to wrap my head around. It's not like a giant showed up on my doorstop to tell me, 'Yer a wizard, Emma.'"

"Cute." Regina rolled her eyes. "Here's lesson number one, get angry."

"Gold said before that magic was based on strong emotion. Why can't I use, I dunno, love?"

"Do you want a quick solution, or to spend years trying master this?"

"Fine." Emma scrunched her nose.

"Good. Close your eyes. Tell me about the last time you felt like you could kill someone."

"Last week." Emma murmured. "I was picking Henry up from your house."

Of course, Regina thought, the murderous rage would be directed at her. "Go on."

"You mentioned that the dwarves had been hanging around your place. That though you weren't worried by their presence, you would appreciate the attention of law enforcement – as your apple tree probably couldn't take another battery."

Regina was puzzled. "You weren't angry at me?"

"I was pissed that they were threatening you. I wanted to find Leroy and just shake him til his neck snapped. He had no right to lead them around, like some sort of fucking vigilante midget super hero team. They had no right to make you feel unsafe in your own home."

"I don't understand."

Emma opened one eye. "Nobody seems to notice how hard you've been trying. But you are trying. Don't give me that look."

Regina immediately snapped her gaze to the far wall. "So, tell me more about murdering them."

Emma snorted. "I dunno, Regina – my rages don't seem to be as raging as yours."

"What of the time you attacked my on my porch?"

"I was afraid and hurt."

"You?" Regina couldn't help but laugh. "You weren't the one betrayed."

"I thought I was! I trusted you – I thought I knew you. And then to see what looked like you killing Archie…"

"Hm."

"So no, even then I wasn't raging."

"I suppose this is a dead end, then."

Emma watched Regina glide up the stairs and sighed. At least this interaction hadn't ended in violence, though she did feel like quite the failure. At the top of the stairwell, Regina steadied herself against the wall. She couldn't quantify the feelings tearing at her heart. She'd spent so long assuming Emma's hatred for her, thinking it was a congenital defect. She took a breath to clear her head. Though Emma clearly had no ill feelings towards her, it was preposterous to assume there were instead good feelings.

0-0-0

"Are you sure you can do this?" Emma kept her hands outstretched, just in case Snow toppled over. But Snow nodded, clenched her jaw, and finished the stairs to the front door on her own. "Dang, Mary Margaret, Whale told you take it easy."

"I try not to listen to him anymore than I have to." Snow finally leaned her weight against Emma. She hated how her heart beat so intensely after one flight. She was just glad her bed was on the main floor of the apartment.

"Well, then listen to me. To bed with you."

"Thank you." Snow pressed a dry kiss to Emma's cheek.

"Uh, before you go inside, there's something you should know."

"What's that? Can you tell me inside? I really need to sit down."

"Regina's staying with us."

"David did mention that…"

"She promised to leave you alone as long as you left her alone, too." Emma put her hand on the door knob. "So… just try to play nice?"

"When have I ever treated her with anything but respect?"

Emma chose to remain quiet and simply let her tired mother into their shared space. She helped Mary Margaret over to her bed and tucked her in. A part of her was tickled by the role reversal they were currently experiencing. Once her mother was settled with a glass of water at her bedside, Emma went upstairs.

0-0-0

Regina kept a careful watch on the streets. The mob had disintegrated, thankfully, but every once in a while a disgruntled person would walk by the apartment and stare up in her general direction. Oh please, she wanted to say, as if she was guilty of anything – at least recently. At Emma's knock, she flinched and turned.

"I take it she's home."

"Yeah." Emma rested against the door frame. "She's getting comfy."

"Lovely."

"Are you okay?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "Your concern is misplaced, Miss Swan."

"No, I think my concern is quite justified. If you flip a gasket, I'm the one that pays. Or had you forgotten?" Emma truly loved throwing Regina's tone back in the brunette's face. It was a guilty pleasure.

"I'm fine."

The words were so dismissive that Emma felt her legs moving away before she caught herself. "I don't think you are."

"And I think you ought to stop meddling and go take care of that pesky mother of yours."

"Fine." Emma sighed. "Just try to keep your cool."

"Mm."

0-0-0

"Any explosions?"

Emma bit back a chuckle. David kept his voice low, as if a bomb would explode if the apartment were suddenly noisy. Mary Margaret wasn't even asleep, and Regina was still hiding in her bedroom. She'd expected some sort of confrontation, but the brunettes seemed content to keep their distance from one another.

"Not yet. We'll see how long it lasts, huh?"

He nodded. "Hopefully long enough for us to find Gold."

"Regina told me I might be able to track him with my own magic."

"She taught you magic?"

"Slow your roll, David." Emma found his panic annoying, as if magical instruction was like deflowering her. "I'm a slow study. She told me some stuff I already knew then got frustrated and nothing happened."

"Don't trust her." He turned his eyes to Mary Margaret's bed. "We still don't know where that quake came from."

"Nature."

"We haven't ruled anything out yet."

"I have." Emma moved past him to the refrigerator. "So lay off Regina. She almost got hurt, too, y'know?"

"The key there is almost. She's always almost hurt, and Snow always pays the price."

"Regina saved her." She reminded him. "Maybe try saying thank you for saving my true love."

He reached past her and picked up the carton of milk. "I'll think about it."

0-0-0

As dusk approached, Regina turned down her bed. Though Emma's motives were definitely in question, Regina appreciated that the blonde brought dinner to the bedroom. The other woman, it seemed, was trying to make her life easier, and Regina didn't trust it for a second.

When Emma barged in moments later with a sleeping bag and pillow, her distrust intensified.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the floor. What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Infringing on my personal space."

"Oh, come on, Madam Mayor." Emma unrolled the sleeping bag and crawled inside. "David and Mary Margaret haven't been together in a while. You'd make me sleep on the couch for that reunion?"

"Sleep somewhere else."

"Henry's room? Emma laughed. "He's getting to an age where that's a little uncomfortable in the morning, wouldn't you agree?"

Regina turned her nose up. "I am displeased."

"Noted."

"This is against my will."

"I'll make sure it's in the next Storybrooke newsletter."

0-0-0

Regina woke to the sound of heavy breathing and whimpers. For a moment she felt trapped in a time warp and was ready for Henry to walk sleepily into her room, his little pudgy fist rubbing his eyes, a complaint about nightmares on his lips. But reality reminded her that he was years too old to rely on her kiss to his forehead to dispel bad dreams.

Slipping out of bed, she neared the sleeping bag scrunched up near the door. Emma's face was contorted. With her face curling up in distaste, Regina took a seat on the ground and smoothed Emma's hair. If she could calm this fit without waking Emma, that would be preferable, she thought. She could go back to sleep and nobody would have to know.

"Gina?"

"Shh." She bent low and kissed Emma's forehead. Trusting that kiss was a genetic predisposition, she mused, as Emma's face smoothed and her sleep became more natural.

Disaster averted, Regina returned to bed. Her rest was undisturbed until morning.

0-0-0

"Were you – last night?" Emma scratched her tousled hair as she sat up and stared at the brunette. The bed had already been made and Regina looked immaculate.

"What are you talking about?"

"You kissed-"

"Truly, Miss Swan, your inane chatter is a waste of time." Regina cut her off. "I need not hear about your disgusting little fantasies."

"I didn't dream this." Emma insisted.

"I'm sure. Do all of your dreams include my kiss?"

Emma stood abruptly and kicked the sleeping bag aside. "You're impossible. I was going to say thank you, but y'know what? Go fuck yourself."

"In your dreams."

0-0-0

Emma stood motionless and the shower pulse down against her sternum. It was almost too hot to stand, but she refused to turn the knob towards cold. This was insane. She'd thought perhaps that all Regina needed to do good was a chance – a real chance, not simply her parents saying she had one and then expecting the worst.

All she was getting from trying so hard to believe in Regina was a sore ego and a frustrated heart. She turned to let the water scorch the back and lifted the shampoo from the small ledge beside her. As her hands went through the motions of cleaning her hair, she tried to keep her mind from trailing back to Regina. The infuriating woman had been devouring her mind of late, and it couldn't be healthy.

"Em, you almost done?"

"What?"

The door cracked open. David tried again. "You've been in there for an hour. You almost done? Some of us have to pee."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Thinking."

"Well, no problem. I'm sure I can hold it. Henry, though…"

She chuckled. "I'll hurry up."

"Thanks."

The door snicked closed. Emma rinsed her hair and rushed through the rest of her shower-related tasks. With a towel wrapped securely around her body she walked back to her room and was disappointed to find Regina still hiding there. The brunette's eyes trailed slowly down her nearly naked form. Emma flinched at the surge of heat that rocketed through her. Nobody should be able to look so seductive with a simple flicker of the eyes.

"What the hell?" Regina grabbed her head and took a step back.

Emma glanced down at her hands. One was glowing golden. "This goes both ways?"

"Stop that immediately."

"I don't…" Emma stuttered a moment and then focused solely on cutting off all her emotions. When her face went blank and her heart calmed, the magic left her hand and the pain Regina's face.

"I suppose I didn't mean to anger you so." Regina went to the door and cast a last lingering look on Emma's form. "Keep your temper in check, my dear. I'd hate to lose mine."

"My temper?" Emma puzzled. The door closed before she could tell Regina she wasn't angry – that the emotion fueling her magic was of an entirely different sort. Perhaps it was better that way anyway. With all the shit in her life, Regina probably didn't need the daughter of her sworn enemy tailing behind her like a lovelorn puppy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Regina." Snow propped herself up in bed, using her pillows to support her back more fully. She'd never hear the end of it from Emma if she didn't take the small precaution. "You can stop hiding in the shadows. If you're hungry, just take something from the fridge."

Regina huffed and bustled past Snow's bed. "I never hide."

"You were just picking your moment."

"Hm."

"Can we talk a moment?"

Regina selected a water bottle from the refrigerator door. The stairs were so close, she thought, and yet so far away. "Need I remind you, Snow, that we both promised Miss Swan we would not come to blows?"

"I just want to talk."

"Thrilling."

"I'm stuck in bed. Please, Regina – indulge me?"

Regina shot her a sour look. Indulging Snow could probably be the title of her memoir – should she live long enough to pen one. Yet the promise to Emma was ever present. That irksome nonviolence agreement was going to cause her ulcers. It didn't say she had to spend time with the simpering brunette – but it also didn't say she couldn't make snippy remarks at the cripple. Fine, she decided. She would amuse herself.

"Of course."

Snow's face brightened. "Thank you. It's so boring down here with no one around."

"Emma is showering. I wouldn't say she's not around."

"She's not at my bedside."

"Yes, you do seem to require an inordinate amount of attention."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Regina examined her finger nails. She, of course, knew what Snow was getting at, but wanted to hear the other woman acknowledge it properly.

"Save me."

"Oh that." Regina smoothed her blouse. "I simply couldn't let you die from a mechanism that wasn't my own design. I prefer a more hand's on approach."

"Then why haven't you killed me since I returned? I'm bedridden, Regina. Kill me now."

"Pfft. You didn't see the mob when I saved you, but I'm sure you can imagine the town if I actually succeeded in ridding the world of you."

"You're not afraid to die."

"I have much more to live for now, Snow. So, is that all? Does this conclude our little tête-à-tête?"

"Regina. Is it so hard to admit that you might not hate me anymore?"

"Stop that." Regina's hand flew to her forehead. A stabbing sensation was developing behind her eyes.

"No, I won't stop. I loved you when I was a little girl. You hurt me, and I hurt you – so I want to put it all behind us."

"Not you." Regina stalked to the stairwell. "This conversation, however, is over."

She climbed the stairs slowly, the pain her head intensifying slowly. By the time she reached the bathroom door, she could barely open her eyes. She pounded on the door until Emma yelped.

"What?"

"Stop that!"

"Uh…"

"Whatever you're doing in there stop that. You're giving me a headache."

Emma glanced down at her glowing fingers and flushed. She'd never have a moment to herself ever again, she feared. "Couldn't this have waited just a moment more?"

Angered by the response, Regina flared her own hand up. It glowed a brilliant purple and she could hear a clatter in the bathroom, though the shower never stopped. "Emma?"

When Emma was silent, Regina grimaced and opened the door. The bathroom was foggy and humid, but she could see the wet outline of an unconscious blonde pressed up against the shower glass. Regina sighed wearily. It seemed Emma had an exceptionally low pain tolerance.

0-0-0

Emma bolted upright. She was dry, dressed, and laying on top of her sleeping bag. Her head throbbed in time with her groin.

"Emma, are you okay?" Henry pounced on her. She hadn't seen him sitting on the bed, but she thought it made sense that he'd be haunting her.

"I'm fine."

"Mom said she found you passed out in the shower."

"It's been a stressful couple days, kid."

"But you're doing it for her." Henry nestled against her. "Thanks, Emma."

"What happened to all the she's the evil queen jabber?"

"She's trying. I can tell. She's already stopped using magic. She's going to be good, I know it."

"I know, too." Emma refused to tell him about the myriad episodes that generally landed Emma out cold on the floor. It pleased her that someone else was finally having faith in Regina, although her own was flagging.

"She said you hit your head when you fell. So you may have a headache. Do you?"

She ruffled his hair. "Only a little one. Mostly, though, I'm hungry. Is it time for dinner yet?"

He helped her to her feet. "Almost. Mom is making meatloaf."

"Good. I'm glad someone other than me or David is in charge of feeding us right now." Emma laughed. "I know you were getting sick of me making spaghetti all the time."

"No…" His tone clearly belied his words. But he smiled at her and she couldn't begrudge him.

0-0-0

In all her wildest imaginings, Regina had never foreseen sitting with Snow White, Prince Charming, their fully grown daughter, and her own son at the dinner table. It was more than a touch uncomfortable. A heap of meatloaf sat on every plate, with a dab of mashed potatoes, and, in Henry's case, a dollop of ketchup.

"You're just going to trust something she made?"

Emma eyed David with a sort of tired acceptance – as if she had grown up around his stubbornness and now found it almost endearing. "Yes."

"It could be poisoned."

"She wouldn't poison the meatloaf her son was going to eat." Emma jammed her fork into the meal and took a hefty bite. "I'll even be your royal food taster, your Majesty."

Snow ate hers in small delicate bites. "It's truly delectable, Regina."

"Why are you being nice to her?"

"If you're going to throw a hissy fit, please do so in another room." Regina purred. She enjoyed the frustrated look Emma cast in her direction and winked back. She couldn't miss the smile that Emma fought to keep off her face. Interesting, Regina thought. Emma seemed completely committed to whatever game she was playing with Regina.

"Charming, just eat dinner and say thank you."

"First Emma, and now you. Snow, you almost died because of her!"

"No, I lived because of her." Snow corrected. She took his hand in hers and held it to her chest. "Because of her, my heart is still beating."

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes openly. The couple was sappy beyond belief. Next, they'd be passionately telling each other that they'd always find one another. If her cooking wasn't so impeccable, she'd be tempted to throw it up.

"What if you had died?"

"I didn't." She soothed. "And even if I did, I will always find you."

That was it. Regina took her plate, stood, and left the kitchen. Emma was torn between following the temperamental woman and staying with her parents. Snow caught her eye and nodded in Regina's direction. Emma took her plate as well and went to her bedroom.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Again with this nonsense?" Regina slammed her plate down onto the bedside table.

"I just want to help."

"I just want you to shut up, my dear."

"Heaven forbid someone actually want to make sure you're okay." Emma sniffed. She sat on her sleeping bag and took a bite of her dinner. "Tastes really good, Regina."

"I would never make Henry a sub par meal."

"He's a lucky kid. I had a couple of foster parents when I was younger that were great cooks – at least when they remembered to cook. But it just doesn't compare."

"I learned for Henry."

"I tried. But I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Miss Swan, I am older than you."

"Well, I guess you're just talented."

The complimentary behavior was making Regina uncomfortable. "If you insist on remaining in here, please refrain from filling my head with useless blathering."

"Yeah," Emma mused, "I think you're alright."

0-0-0

It was raining. Emma cracked the window a bit to better listen to the rolling thunder and enjoyed the whiff of fresh air that accompanied the action. One particular boom, however, didn't quite sound like part of the storm. The sky rippled with purple and bright blue in the distance.

"Magic." Regina appeared at her shoulder. "Someone out there is doing magic."

"Gold." Emma touched her bracelet and stared at Regina's. "We have to go find him."

"In this weather?"

"This may be our one chance."

"Fine. But you are toting the umbrella."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, my Queen."

Regina preened silently. The words were said sarcastically, but she could almost hear a fondness in Emma's voice.

0-0-0

"Mr. Gold!"

They splattered through the muddy woods, the umbrella long since abandoned after it had been reamed by a tree branch. Both of them were soggy and waterlogged, with hair plastered to their necks and clothing cinching uncomfortably at their joints. Regina had wanted to cast a spell to keep herself dry, but Emma was such a pansy.

"If you shout, he will flee."

"Let him try." Emma pulled her boot out of a particularly large muddy puddle. She frowned. "Okay, stealth mode is probably best."

They trudged onward until they reached the orange line on the ground marking the edge of Storybrooke's boundaries. There stood Mr. Gold, his back to them. His arms were wrapped around another person and Emma could almost hear sobbing.

Over the pounding of the rain, she barely heard, "Bae, you've come home."

"Mr. Gold."

Gold turned slowly, retracting his arms but unable to banish the smile from his lips. "Ah, Miss Swan. I don't recall requesting an honor guard."

"Take them off, Gold." Regina jutted her arm out. "We are tired of your little game."

"I can't take them off." He smirked. "I'm afraid they're a bit of a curse, hm?"

"Emma?"

Emma pushed her hair from her eyes and squinted through the rain at the man next to Gold. "Neal?"

"You know my son?" Gold chuckled. He hadn't predicted this, but it may turn out more fun, he thought.

"Miss Swan!" Regina toppled to her knees. The lightning spraying from Emma's fingers had turned from golden to sick green. "Stop!"

Emma raised her hand, intent on blasting Neal back across the border and away from her life. "You're not supposed to be here."

Regina clutched her head, tears mingling with the rainwater. Stop, she thought desperately at Emma. Please. She closed her eyes to keep from sobbing. So, she thought, this is what it felt like for Emma. Whatever the source of Emma's emotions previously, it certainly wasn't hate. This was unadulterated rage. Regina could taste it at the back of her mouth. Whoever Neal, or Bae, was, he certainly was not Emma's friend.

"Em…" Regina gasped.

Abruptly, Emma's power cut out. She fell beside Regina and tipped the brunette into her grasp. "Regina, I'm so sorry."

"Stop."

"I did." Emma clutched the other woman to her chest. "Can you walk?"

"No."

"Damn." Emma glanced up at the male pair watching them curiously. Her ire rose again, but she pushed it back down. She'd have time to yell at Neal later. Right now she had a wet and in pain mayor to worry about. "Gold, can you send us to my apartment?"

Moments later they were dripping in front of the dining table. Regina's eyes rolled back in her head and Emma was left holding her full body weight.

"David! Snow!" Emma hollered. She eased to the ground, careful not to jar Regina's body. "Help, please!"

"What happened?" Henry's clattered down the stairs.

"Not now, Henry."

"Why is Mom knocked out?"

"Henry!"

"Did you hurt her?"

"Not on purpose, Henry. Get David."

He took one last look at Regina and ran to find his grandparents.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry was poised to pounce the moment her eyes opened. The pressure at her temples made her feel like her eyes would pop out without the presence of her lids to keep them in place, but she'd been in the dark for too long.

"Mom!"

"A little quieter, dear."

He latched onto her waist. "Mom."

"That's better."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

His head twisted up. "Did Emma hurt you?"

She blinked slowly and considered her options. "Not on purpose."

"But she did hurt you." His lips quivered and twitched down at the corners. "You've been trying so hard and not doing magic. And she hurt you."

"It's more complicated than that."

"No. It's not. Nobody should do magic. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

She winced slightly as she tugged herself into an upright position. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water, Henry?"

He ran off and she took the moment alone to take stock of herself. The headache she was expecting, after witnessing so many of Emma's. The confusion was new, though, and perhaps unrelated. Apparently, she thought, Emma had been lying to preserve her relationship with her son. At first Regina was overwhelmed with ineffable gratitude, but the feeling soon decayed into anger – Emma thought she had the right to interfere.

In any event, she would not disabuse Henry of the notion that she was not using magic. She would accept his smiles and hugs and she would lie to keep them coming.

"Uh, Henry said you were thirsty." Emma held a glass through the door before she walked through herself, as if the fragile object would prove to be some sort of shield. "How are you feeling?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"Sure. So you don't want these aspirin?"

Regina held her hand out. Willing to oblige without further teasing, Emma deposited the pills and handed the water over. As Regina went about numbing the pain, Emma stood nervously at the edge of the bed and shifted from foot to foot.

"Do you need something, Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure."

"I just – how do you prepare for that?"

"For what?"

"The man with Gold was the man who got me sent to jail."

Regina eyed her, sensing there was more to the story than Emma was willing to spill. "How did that come about?"

"He was going to sell off a bunch of watches he'd lifted and somehow the police caught me instead."

Recognizing a tender subject, as she had many herself, Regina rerouted the conversation. "I suppose I should thank you for not telling Henry about my little – indiscretions."

Emma shook her head. "Nobody's perfect, Regina. But we both know he doesn't see things like that. You're good or you're bad. He's like a little Yoda – Do or do not, there is no try."

"All the same, you shall not meddle in my relationship with my son any further."

"You want him to get angry at you?"

"It is my business, and his, how we interact with one another."

"He won't understand." Emma tried again. "He'll say things he doesn't really mean. He loves you."

"When I was a young girl, my father told me a story." She glared until Emma eased further away from her. "Would you care to hear it?"

"Uh, sure?"

"There once was a little birdie that hadn't yet learned to fly. One freezing cold night, he tumbled out of his nest and landed on the ground. At once he began peeping pitifully, because he was quite near freezing. Lucky for him, along came a cow that saw him there on the ground, alone and cold, and felt sorry for him.

"The cow lifted her tail, not knowing how else she could help, but wanting to warm the poor little birdie. The cow pie worked, certainly, to stave off the cold, but the little birdie still wasn't happy. He peeped on and on louder than before. An old wolf heard the noise and came running. The wolf reached out a paw, pulled him out of the cow pie, kindly brushed the dirt off of him. And then?

"The old wolf swallowed the little birdie down in one gulp."

"I don't know what you're getting at."

Regina sniffed. "It was a valuable lesson."

"Forgive me for failing out of honors lit in high school. Enlighten me?"

"The moral of the story is something you need to figure out yourself." Regina sighed with relief as her headache abated.

"Okay." Emma sat down on the bed to think.

"I didn't mean right now."

"No, this may be my one chance at understanding you." Emma chuckled. "I'm not leaving 'til I know the moral."

Patience worn thin, Regina kicked her legs against Emma's arms. "I wish to rest now."

"I think I've got it."

"What?"

"What looks like meanness can sometimes be kindness." Emma cocked an eyebrow at Regina, who stolidly looked out the window. "And people pulling you out of a messy situation aren't always trying to help you."

"I suppose you think you've got me all figured out."

"The main point I got from the story, though," Emma continued, "was that when you're nose deep in shit, keep your mouth shut."

"Very funny, Miss Swan."

"Thank you for sharing."

"I was trying to make an example. Henry may act cruelly at times, but it is merely how he shows he cares."

Emma shook her head. "We have really different definitions of caring."

"I don't think so. You care about that man."

"I don't."

"Then why such an explosive reaction? You have such poor impulse control, Miss Swan. Anger goes hand in hand with love."

"That's not true."

"Leave me alone, Miss Swan. I'm very tired. Or shall I remind Henry that you hurt me?"

Emma stood, stared a moment longer, and left. Regina burrowed back down in her sheets and shut her eyes. The blonde woman would cause her a headache with or without magic, she thought. She couldn't say why she'd told Emma something about her childhood – but for a few minutes it had felt almost nice to share with someone.

0-0-0

"Kid, can we talk a second?"

The look he gave her mirrored how Regina used to look at her. It was unnerving. But slowly he nodded and the darkness lessened. "What's up?"

"I want you to understand what happened."

"Okay."

"When your mom and I went out to find Mr. Gold, we found someone who hurt me many years ago. I – I lost it. I was just so angry at what he did to me, I forgot where I was and who I was with and the damage I was doing."

"So that makes it okay?"

"No." She scrunched her nose. This conversation was much easier to have in her head with a mental version of Henry that just innately understood what she meant, not what she said. "People make mistakes, Henry."

"I know."

"So I made a mistake. And your mom is capable of making mistakes, too. But that doesn't mean you can just stop loving someone."

His face fell a little. "My mom thinks I don't love her?"

"She knows you love her."

"Then you think I don't love you?"

"The point is, Henry, that sooner or later you're going to have to understand that good people do bad things, but that doesn't make them bad."

"I'm not six, Emma. I know that."

"If your mom messed up and did magic, what would you do?"

His hands curled into fists. "She did magic?"

"Do you see what you're doing? I mention that she might someday make a mistake and your first response?"

He stared down at his clenched fists. "I got angry."

"I never had a family before. I don't know, exactly, how I'm supposed to fit in with you guys, or how family treats each other. But I know that even if families fight, they can still love each other at the end of the day, right?"

"Right."

"So if you get angry, maybe don't yell at her." Emma gestured at a pillow. "Punch something, or scream, but not at her."

"I'll try."

"You're a good kid."

"Thanks, Emma."

0-0-0

"I just can't be there anymore."

Snow picked up her coffee mug and blew on it gently. The heat billowed up and warmed her cheeks pleasantly. Across from her David looked like a two year old on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"We need to give her a chance."

"Like all the other chances we gave her? When she tried to kill you again and again and again?"

"It's not for her, Charming." Snow sipped her drink and relished in the aftertaste of hazelnut. "It's for Emma."

He leaned forward onto his elbows. "For Emma?"

"She's asking us to take a chance and I'm willing to try."

"How can you be so forgiving?"

"When darkness takes hold, it's hard to get free again." She searched his eyes. "But I have to believe it's possible. Just as a pure heart can be stained, I think a black heart can hold light."

"She's just going to hurt us again."

"She could have let me die."

"She was probably going to."

"But she didn't."

"Why does Emma want this so much?"

"I don't know." Snow set her mug down. "And frankly, I don't think she does, either. But we owe it to her to let her explore whatever's going on – without us lingering over her shoulder and doubting everything she's doing."

"I don't know if I can." She reached across the table and held his wrist. The contact soothed him. "But I'll try. For you and for Emma."

0-0-0

When David and Snow returned from Granny's, they were entirely unprepared for the hostile scene in their living room. Gold stood with an unknown man near the couch, while Emma bristled behind the island in the kitchen. Henry lingered at her elbow, though his eyes were locked on the stranger.

"What's going on here?"

The stranger turned. "Who are you?"

David stepped in front of Snow. "We live here."

"I'm Neal."

"Baelfire." Gold corrected. "His name is Baelfire."

"Neal."

David shook Neal's hand warily. "Why are you here?"

"To see Emma."

David turned his eyes to his daughter. "You know him?"

"Make them leave." Emma pled. Her hands held the counter top tightly and even from a distance he could see her starting to sweat.

"I won't leave until we talk."

"If she wants you to leave, then leave." David turned the handshake into a tight grip. "Or I'll throw you out."

"I just want to know about the kid."

"What about me?"

"Leave him out of this." Emma spat. "He's none of your business."

"My father said he's your kid, Emma. And he's eleven."

"So?"

"So is he mine?"

Before Emma could answer, Regina tottered down the stairs, her hand on her temple and her eyes flashing dangerously. "Will you stop that?"

Emma released the counter and darted to Regina's side. She slipped Regina's arm around her shoulders and helped the other woman stay standing. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't once enough?"

"I'm trying." Emma whispered. She was painfully aware of everyone watching this little interaction and kept her voice to a small whisper. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Stay calm? When you're angry enough to kill – even then you're not sparking like I do."

Regina assessed the atmosphere quickly and noted that Neal must be the cause of Emma's explosive anger once again. She tightened her grip around Emma's shoulders.

"Plan for later. Even if you don't follow through. Save it for later." She nestled her mouth against the shell of Emma's ear. "Raging now will make you look foolish. Remaining calm gives you power. Just think about everything you want to do to him later."

Later. Emma fixated on the word. She breathed deeply and slowly, relaxed somehow by the scent of Regina so close to her. She helped the other woman to the island before easing back and meeting Neal's gaze evenly.

"Yes. Henry is your son. But you gave up your right to him when you got me thrown in jail. He's Regina's now, and neither of us have a claim."

There was a small flare of pain in Emma's head at her first proclamation, but the more she said, the less the pain. Either what she was saying was soothing Regina's response to the news, or the brunette was planning. For later.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma pressed her forehead against the window pane and tried to relax. She'd spent most of the evening bracing for a blow that never fell – despite the circumstances, Regina had yet to flare up magically. This made Emma nervous. She could take the pain, because so far Regina's magical spurts had been quick and tempered.

The waiting was killing her. There was no way Regina could just let this go. Henry's other biological parent was in Storybrooke and apparently intended on getting to know his offspring. Emma could only imagine how infuriated Regina must feel about the whole situation. Yet Regina had managed a smooth smile and a graceful exit upon hearing Emma's admission earlier.

Neal had been less than pleased. Emma shut her eyes in an attempt to wipe the image of his shocked face from her vision.

_"You've been hiding him from me for eleven years?" Neal stepped forward._

_Mirroring him, Emma stepped backward. "You left me to rot in jail!"_

_"It was for your own good!"_

_"Because you always know best."_

_"Don't I get a say?" Every head in the room swiveled towards Henry._

_Emma reached out to touch his shoulder, but hesitated. "Of course you do."_

_"Then everyone stop fighting." He announced, though the bickering had ceased the moment he'd opened his mouth._

Emma still wasn't sure how she was going to talk to Henry about this. She didn't know what to say – she'd lied to him because it had been easier than explaining the truth. She'd built a fantasy father because Neal was so far from perfect.

"Emma?"

She twisted her head to the side. "Oh, Henry. Hey."

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Pretty sure you do, kid."

He sat on the couch and raised his eyebrows at her. Understanding this to be an invitation, she joined him, but left a few feet of space between them. He scooted closer.

"Are you one hundred percent sure I can't stay home?"

"Why don't you want to go to school?"

His eyes darted to the floor. "It's just – please don't be angry – some of the other kids have been saying that Regina-"

"Kid."

"…that Mom tried to kill Grandma."

"She didn't." Emma hoped he didn't hear the slight quaver in her voice. Despite her earlier certainty, she couldn't help but start to wonder.

"I just don't want to go." He concluded.

"It's just talk, Henry."

"Yeah…"

"It is just talk, isn't it?" He kept his gaze firmly on the ground, but one hand settled over his stomach and clenched. She reached over and pushed his shirt up. He shoved her hand away roughly. "It was just an accident."

She'd seen the briefest glimpse of a bruise starting just above his belly button. "Henry, if some other kid…"

"I said it was an accident." He recoiled and frowned. "So do I have to go or not?"

"You do. Running doesn't solve anything, Henry. But tell me what happened. I can help…"

"I don't want your help."

Like mother, like son, Emma thought. She lifted her hand to smooth his hair, but he leaned further away. "Kid, I'm sorry. But staying home won't do anything but make it worse. They'd be winning."

"You run from your problems."

"Yeah, so maybe I'm not the best example. I promise it doesn't fix anything in the long run." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I tried to run from telling you about your father. And now here he is. You know the truth and it's worse than if I'd just told you the truth in the first place."

He kicked his feet against the couch. "So he really is my dad."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd ever find out." Emma tried to smile. "On your birth certificate, I had them put your father down as Peter Parker."

His nose wrinkled. "Couldn't have chosen Arthur Curry?"

"Who's that?"

"Aquaman."

"What?" Her lips cracked into a hesitant smile. "You'd want him over Spiderman?"

"Duh." He sighed. "What's so bad about Neal?"

She bit her tongue. She wanted to explain every last negative detail about the man who had so callously decided what direction her life was going to take, but it wasn't her place. "He hurt me and I've never forgiven him. I'd hoped you'd never meet him."

"But he's here now."

"I know."

"Are you going to try and stop me from seeing him?"

She grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm not going to run anymore. I promise. You can see him, if that's what you want."

"So…" He turned his pleading eyes back up to her. "About going to school tomorrow…"

"Good try, kid."

"Seriously?"

"I just told you I wasn't going to run. That means that you can't run either."

"What if I said I wouldn't see Neal?"

"You'd still be in class tomorrow."

0-0-0

"Go away." Regina glared at Emma's bedroom door. She could imagine the plaintive look on the blonde's face. She'd want to make amends, undoubtedly, but Regina was in no mood.

"I just want to talk."

Her mood soured further when it was Snow's voice accosting her, not Emma's. "What part of go away do you find difficult to understand?"

The door creaked open. "I know you must be angry right now."

"You know nothing." Regina shot back. The problem with the whole Charming family was that they assumed they knew how she was feeling and what she thought. Yet they had never actually understood her situation.

"It was a shock for us, too."

"I am aware of how little you know about your daughter. I do believe that may have been in part my fault."

Snow noted the bait and failed to rise to it. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Henry's father."

"You people don't seem to understand how laws work. Legally speaking, he is my son. I paid a hefty sum of money to make that true."

"Will you stop Henry from seeing him?"

The question caught Regina off guard. She hadn't realized it was within her power anymore to stop Henry from doing anything, despite her status as his legal guardian. Emma had so gladly taken over his parenting that she was sure her position as mother was in title only. Still, she wouldn't give Snow the satisfaction of a weak answer.

"He will do as he pleases, just as he's always done. It seems he inherited the worst part of your genes."

Snow smiled in spite of the insult, which sent a shot of anger down Regina's spine. "He's so proud of you, you know?"

"That's none of your business."

"You haven't used magic. This is growth, Regina. You have a real chance at being good."

"Leave." Regina felt the all-too familiar prickle at her finger tips – a signal that she was on the verge of some sort of magical response. Somehow, when Emma counseled her on fresh beginnings and chances for the future it hadn't been nearly as abrasive.

Snow ducked her head. "Okay. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

The door clicked shut and Regina released an angry hiss. She pulled Emma's closet open, selected an ugly tank top, and ripped it in half.

0-0-0

Regina stared at the ceiling. At the foot of her bed, Emma was whomping around like a freshly caught salmon. The flopping wouldn't be too bothersome, but for the whimpers that accompanied it. As much as she didn't want to provide comfort to the other woman after the events of the day, she didn't think she'd be able to sleep unless she did.

She walked through the darkness and tried to not care how used she had gotten to this room in the few nights she'd spent there. She knew where the floor was uneven, where to step to avoid creaking. She didn't like it in the slightest and wanted to go home.

Emma's foot hit her shin and she grimaced. The woman was half out of her sleeping bag, with her arms splayed wide and her legs thrashing. Keeping her touch light, so as not to wake Emma, she eased Emma's various body parts back into the bag and zipped it shut. It didn't solve the problem of Emma's tossing and turning, but it definitely contained the problem, she determined.

She bent down and kissed Emma's forehead. The desired calming effect was instantaneous – Emma's face smoothed and her breathing evened. Good, Regina thought. She hesitated, though, and stared down at the slumbering woman.

No matter how much she refused the offer of support, Emma never stopped trying. Regina bit her lip. She would be mortified by her thoughts if she weren't so tired – yet she couldn't stop thinking about how thankful she was for Emma's blind faith. It was probably ill-placed, but Regina was grateful nonetheless.

"You truly are a child of the two idiots." Regina murmured. Her fingers pushed a strand of hair off of Emma's cheek. She leaned down again and placed her lips lightly against Emma's. There, she thought, the foolishness was out of her system. She jerked back and hurried to bed.

0-0-0

Henry reached for the cereal, his features dark and his frown creasing lower and lower by the moment. Regina examined the expression and passed him the milk without a word. Emma had mentioned his sudden desire to skip school, but hadn't bothered with an explanation.

"Henry?"

He grunted in response, before remembering the manners she had so carefully drilled into him. "Yes?"

"Do you not want to go to school because of me? Do the children harass you for being my child?"

He jammed his spoon into the bowl and wrinkled his nose. "Not exactly."

"Is that why you hate me? Because they taunt you?"

"I don't hate you."

"I understand."

"No you don't." He snapped.

She halted abruptly, her next words dying in her throat as the realization descended upon her – she had become Snow. She hated Snow's all-knowing attitude, but that was exactly how she tended to treat Henry.

"Then make me."

His eyes moved slowly up from his breakfast to her face. "You'll actually listen?"

"Yes."

"Okay." His spoon clattered to the table top. "Walk me to school?"

A tentative smile spread across her lips. "If that's what you want?"

"Yeah. But we should probably ask Emma, too."

The smile wavered. "Of course."

"For safety." He clarified. "You said last time you didn't feel safe."

"Very well. Fetch her."

0-0-0

When Henry hugged her before darting into school, he tugged Emma lower and whispered. "Be nice to her."

She pinched him gently. "I'm always nice to her."

"She's trying." He reminded her.

When he disappeared, Emma swiveled and eyed the brooding brunette. "Did you have any errands you wanted to run?"

"That's really what you want to say to me?"

"Well, no. But I really don't want to talk about Neal."

"I really want to move back to my home."

Emma tucked her hands into her pockets and shrugged as if she didn't care one way or another. "I can't stop you…"

"This argument again." Regina rolled her eyes and walked away. A moment later, Emma bounded up beside her and kept pace.

"I just…" Emma cut herself off, unsure of why she so intensely wanted Regina to stay. Did she want the other woman around? The town's attention had been diverted quite entirely by the arrival of Neal so Regina could return to Mifflin Street without a problem. But Emma didn't want that to happen. "I just think it would be good for Henry if you stayed. You're getting to a really good place with him. Think of the progress."

"I can continue to make progress with him if you let him choose where he wants to stay."

Emma tensed, sure that their prior argument was going to come roaring back to life, but Regina merely watched her. "I won't stop him."

"Very well."

"You're sure you don't want to stay longer?"

"I've had enough of listening to your nightmares."

Emma flushed. "Sorry. Can't exactly help that."

"What are they about?" Regina wished she could suck the question back up and pretend that she didn't actually care. But the words hung in the air between them, heavy and cumbersome.

Emma almost didn't answer, but she turned her face towards Regina, guarded her eyes against the morning sun, and smiled. "Being trapped."


	8. Chapter 8

Henry hit the ground and immediately threw his arms over his head. A foot slammed into his ribcage and his knees jackknifed up. A few more blows rained down, but he kept his body curled tightly. All at once the boys attacking him scattered and he pulled his head out of his hands.

"Hey – uh, your name's Henry, yeah?"

Henry scrambled to his feet. "You're Neal. You're my dad."

"Yeah, I guess so." Neal smiled crookedly. "You okay? Those kids giving you trouble?"

"Oh. Them. No."

"'Cause it sorta looked like they were."

"Not really, no." Henry dusted his jeans off and noted a small rip in the knee. "I can handle it."

"I gotcha."

"My mom probably wouldn't like you talking to me."

"Which one?"

Henry considered the question. "Probably both, but Emma most."

"Do you – uh – want me talking to you?"

Henry picked his backpack up from the ground and slung it around his shoulders. "You can take me for ice cream."

"Won't that get us in trouble?"

"Maybe." Henry fell into step beside Neal. "But at least I'll have had some ice cream."

"This is awkward." Neal laughed. He lifted his hand as if to put it on Henry's shoulder, but hesitated and ultimately dropped it. "But, I'd like to know you, if you're okay with that."

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"Hm?"

"Why was Emma all alone?"

"I don't know." While they walked, Neal took a moment to examine his offspring. He could see Emma in the kid's chin – and he thought that maybe Henry had his eyes. "We all make mistakes."

Henry glanced up at him. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"It's true."

"I guess."

"Not gonna cut it with you, huh?" Neal followed through this time when he lifted his hand. He ruffled Henry's hair. "Persistent. Got that from Emma, I bet."

Henry didn't shrug away from the contact, but his eyes narrowed. "You're pretty good at not answering questions."

"Yeah…" Neal sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets. "Guess not."

"My mom's pretty angry at you."

"I don't blame her."

"Why are you here?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I want a lot of answers." Henry paused at the door to Granny's diner. "And you want to know me. How about we trade?"

Neal tugged the door open and gestured for Henry to enter first. "Sounds good."

"Are you actually going to tell the truth?" He missed the discrete wrinkling of Neal's nose as he passed.

"Oh, yeah. Of course."

0-0-0

Emma carried the oversized bag of Regina's belongings and almost managed to keep up – but there was something hard at the bottom of the bag that kept slamming against her leg with every step. One hit wasn't much to complain about, but after several blocks of constant abuse, she was getting pretty sick of being a pack mule.

"Can't you carry it yourself?"

Regina massaged the skin around her bracelet. "If you'd let me…"

"No." Emma shifted her grip. "No magic."

"Then make do."

"I am."

"It's not much farther."

"I know." Emma's hands slipped and she readjusted again. "Can we just – you could take a side, couldn't you?"

Regina stared her down. Every second they were standing still was a moment Emma was stuck carrying Regina's bag. Emma hoped her eyes were full of enough pleading to sway Regina's decision. Regina frowned and reached.

"Only because you'll drop it otherwise – and this bag was too expensive to scuff."

"Oh, yeah." Emma could have cried as the weight was redistributed. "Thank God."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Hurry up. People are staring."

"Aren't you used to it?"

"Aren't you?"

"People don't stare at me."

"They do." Regina tugged Emma along. "You may not have noticed until recently, but they're always watching."

"Seriously?"

"If you weren't the savior, you'd still be royalty, my dear. And royalty is always of interest."

"That's dumb." Emma stumbled on a crack in the cement and dropped her half of the bag. Acting on instinct, and hoping to break Emma's fall, Regina sent a bubble of magic out. The magic kept Emma and the bag from falling, but the blonde was less than thankful. Her hand flew to her head. "What the fuck, Regina."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not saying thank you."

"You would have broken your face."

"I would have been fine. You were saving your bag." Emma slammed her fist into the bag. It wavered in the air but remained buoyant. "Turn it off right now."

"Or what?" Regina snapped. "You'll lock me away?"

"I don't need a threat, Regina!" Emma's right eye squinted as the pressure in her skull intensified. "I thought – you know, it really doesn't matter what I thought. You can carry the bag anyway you want."

Regina watched the disgruntled blonde stomping off and wondered what had gone so wrong.

0-0-0

"I can't believe you let her go home."

"You didn't want her here." Snow reminded him gently. She placed her hand on David's cheek. "This is best for everyone."

He leaned into her touch. "It was safer in a way – because we could keep an eye on her."

"She couldn't stay here forever."

"But we coulda – I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ascertained her loyalties."

"Henry."

"She wouldn't hurt him." He admitted. "But how far does that extend? Will she leave us alone?"

"She hasn't hurt me, David."

He frowned. "You say that – but maybe she altered your memory."

"I know what happened."

"Nobody else does. Ruby says-"

"It doesn't matter what Ruby says." Snow cut in. "David. I've told you. I was in the diner to get coffee when the shaking started. One of the light fixtures fell."

"Ruby says Regina was glaring at you when it happened."

"She probably was." Snow sighed. "But she acted before it hit me. She knocked it away."

"And you just happened to fall into the counter?"

"I was panicking." She appreciated his concern, no matter how wrongly placed his suspicion. "I was just trying to get out of the way."

"I trust you, I do…"

Their conversation halted when Emma threw the door open and stormed inside. They exchanged a curious look before Snow cleared her throat.

"Emma?"

"Mary-Margaret." Emma sighed. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're home. I'll be gentler with the door."

"Is everything okay?"

"I – yes." Emma pulled a cup from the cabinets and filled it at the sink.

"You seem – not okay."

"I said I was fine."

David rubbed Snow's shoulder. "We're just worried about you, sweetheart."

Emma stared down into the water. "There's nothing to worry about. Regina's safe at her house. Good riddance, huh?"

Snow moved out of David's grip to her daughter's side. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's just another change. I'm adaptable. And I can take care of things on my own."

"We just want you to know that we're here for you." David offered.

"I know." Emma downed the water and wiped at her lips. "It's just sometimes I have to do things myself. Old habits die hard, y'know?"

Snow kissed her cheek. "You're not alone anymore and we'll always be here."

Emma smiled a little sadly and couldn't help but think the offering was too little too late.

0-0-0

Henry stared up at Neal, who swung his arms awkwardly. When his father was silent, Henry filled the quiet. "Thanks for spending some time with me."

"You're a good kid."

"You should talk to my mom."

"Nah… Sometimes adults burn bridges, y'know?" He scratched his head.

Before they could properly say good bye, the door to the apartment opened and Emma stood there expectantly. "You were supposed to be home hours ago."

Henry grinned at her. "I'm here now."

"Get inside, kid. No dessert tonight. Ruby called – you had ice cream already."

"Yeah, okay."

She turned her attention to Neal, who still loitered nearby. "You didn't have permission to take him anywhere."

"He's my son."

"You have no right-" Emma cut off and, in the hopes of arguing endlessly in circles, changed directions. "You need permission from me or Regina."

"I'd never get that."

"Do you really think that?"

"I know you. No matter how much time has passed, people don't change that much. You're still my Em."

A wave of nostalgia crashed down on her. She remembered the first time they kissed, pressed against each other in the back seat of the Bug. Things back then had been simple. He was her only family and she was his. He had been irritating at times, but at the end of the day she'd just wanted to be around him.

"I've changed more than you think." She said.

"We both have. I think – we're both done running."

"Hard to run when there's a kid."

He wanted to touch her, to see if there was still a warm spark when they connected, but he kept his hands in his back pockets. "But maybe we're the same, a little?"

She heard the tentative hope in his voice and tried to imagine a life with him. Perhaps she had changed more than she thought – because all she could think about now was… She swallowed roughly. All she could think about was Regina.

"Maybe. But not enough."

He pinched his lips together, understanding, and nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Thanks for taking care of Henry."

"We did something right, huh?"

"You want to see him again."

"I do."

"I'll talk to Regina."

"I'd appreciate that."

She stepped back. He watched her a moment longer and then headed down the hallway.

0-0-0

Regina trailed around her house, unsure of what she was trying to accomplish. As much as she hated the thought, she wished she was still with Emma. At least there was someone to tease. Here she was alone with her thoughts and the solitude was more stifling than she recalled.

She ended up in the bedroom, staring out the window at the quiet street. Despite Emma's concerns, nobody had pestered her. She considered calling Emma and lying, simply to force the Sheriff over to her home for a few minutes. But she was stronger than that.

However, she wasn't against answering her phone on the first ring when Emma called minutes later.

"Miss Swan, it's much too late to disturb me."

"I was going to just leave a message. Hang up and I'll call again, but this time don't pick up."

"That's unnecessary. Just tell me now."

"I didn't wake you up?"

"I'm awake."

"Okay. So… uh… The thing is…"

"Yes?"

"I had a nightmare."

"So your first instinct was to call me."

"Yes."

Regina let out what sounded like an exasperated sigh. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. But – well, they didn't seem as bad when you were here."

"There's still nothing I can do about that."

"I'm not saying come back." Emma hemmed. "I just… Okay, so truth time – I'm outside."

"What?"

"I thought maybe just talking to you would be enough, but the more I thought about it, the more I was like, well, maybe it wouldn't be totally creepy to see you. Is it creepy?"

Regina held the phone to her chest for a moment before answering. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just… Look. We had a problem today. People have problems."

"Are you trying to convince me of something? Or yourself?"

Emma placed her forearm against the front door and leaned against it. "I overreacted, okay? I know that, so… Can we just move forward?"

"To what end?"

"I don't know." Emma pressed her fingers into the corners of her eyes. "That's the problem, isn't it? I don't know what we're going to do. I don't know what to do about Neal, or you, or even my p-parents."

"I don't have an answer for you."

"I don't need you to have one…"

"It's late. Go home. If there is something to discuss, we can do it in the morning."

"Yeah. Okay. Uh, sorry to bother you. I'll go."

"Wait, Miss Swan." Regina sighed.

Giving in to her impulse, Regina went down to the door, startled Emma by opening it, and pressed a kiss to Emma's temple. Instead of letting Emma respond, Regina slammed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry rapped his knuckles against the door. He'd never get used to being a guest in what used to his be home, but his life had changed drastically over the past year or so. While he still had a key, he no longer felt like he could use it. And so he waited outside until Regina opened the door for him.

"Henry?"

"Hi." He tilted his head to the side and peered past her. "I hope it's okay I'm here?"

"Of course. Please, come in." When he nearly walked straight past her without removing his shoes, she tapped his shoulder. "Sneakers, Henry."

He kicked them off and nudged them out of the way. "Sorry."

"It's been awhile." She offered. "I'm glad you came."

"Got any snacks?"

"I'm not sure." She hadn't moved, her eyes still roving his face. He'd come back – the thought was stuck on repeat in her head. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and she hurried towards the kitchen. "But I'll whip something up for you."

"Okay."

This was a good sign. He was in their home, asking her to make him food. It was almost as if nothing had changed. She had some fresh fruit out on the counter, but she discarded that idea immediately. If she was going to keep him around, she would have to lure him in – which meant no healthy snacks.

"I have ice cream?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "But you have apples."

"Yes."

"Okay."

She set about dishing out two scoops into a small bowl. "How was school?"

With her back turned, she missed the frown and the darkening of his eyes. "It was fine."

By the time she was facing him again, he'd hidden his anger under a small smile. "That's good to hear. Can I get you anything else?"

"No."

"Can I ask why you came to visit?"

"Just thought it'd be cool." He dug his spoon into the ice cream. "Maybe I could come again sometime?"

"Of course."

"I wanted to see you."

She sat next to him. "You can see me whenever you want. You're… welcome to move back in, if you'd like."

He stared down at his ice cream. "I'm really happy you're not using magic anymore."

"But you won't move back in."

"Not won't!" The spoon hit the table. It was complicated, he wanted to say. He loved her – and he was proud that she was making affirmative steps towards being a good guy – but he couldn't be seen with her. The kids at school were already pretty sure he was the next villain, because she raised him and all. To move back in would be proving them right somehow.

"Then you'll think about it?"

He wrinkled his nose. He had thought about it, quite a bit actually. There was no way, with how things stood, that he would move back in. Coming to see her had been a moment of weakness. "Well…"

The hope in her eyes faded as her posture rigidified. "I see. Well. You are welcome here whenever you care to stop by."

"It's not that I don't want to be here." He hated making her sad. "It's that – uh – Emma said I should give you some time. She said I shouldn't move in."

Regina smiled tersely at him, ruffled his hair, and let the issue drop for the afternoon. No matter where the conversation went, though, he got the feeling that her participation was half hearted. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, even when she hugged him good bye.

0-0-0

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Emma walked beside Snow, her hands outstretched to catch the other woman should a sudden weakness strike. "I thought Whale told you to take it slow."

"It's just getting groceries, Emma. I'm not made of glass."

"I know you're pretty – elastic – but you can't just bounce right back from everything. Can you?"

"I wasn't hurt that badly."

"But…"

"Emma, you're not my mother." Snow smiled and pinched Emma's cheek. "I thought we already established that I'm yours."

Emma pushed the fingers away and then shoved her hands into her pockets. "Fine, fine. But I'm coming with you."

"I'd never say no to your company. We missed so much—"

"I know." Emma sighed. "Let's not talk about it, huh?"

"You're right, of course. Now, did you happen to grab the list off the fridge?"

Emma pulled the paper from her pocket. "Do we really need two dozen eggs?"

"I'm going to make some cookies."

"Some?" Emma laughed. "Or enough cookies to feed an army?"

"I'm – Promise you won't get mad?"

"That's a horrible way to start a conversation."

"Promise?"

"Fine. I promise not to get mad."

"I'm running for mayor."

Emma managed to only miss a half a step. Snow was wrong – her initial reaction wasn't anger, but rather confusion. "I thought you weren't interested in being in charge?"

"People need leadership they trust." Snow's voice had dropped to a whisper, so that only Emma could hear her. "Regina – she's no longer trusted."

"Snow…"

"I'm just telling you the truth. You and I both know my injury wasn't her fault, and everyone else – they may believe us, but that won't build the trust necessary."

"She didn't do anything wrong."

"It's not about her." Snow selected a grocery cart. "It's about keeping this town running smoothly. And since the earthquake, she hasn't been able to perform her duties. Someone has to step up."

"So why not you…" Emma sighed. "I'm not fighting you on this. If you want my support, you have it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But these cookies better be the best." There was a sharp twinge behind her eyes. Emma grabbed her temples. "Uh… but, on second thought – think you can handle the shopping yourself?"

"Are you okay?"

"Totally fine. Just – remembered something I have to take care of."

"Oh."

Emma ran from the store and headed for Mifflin Street, her head starting to throb. It wasn't as intense as it had been in the past, but the feeling was unmistakable. Regina was using magic.

0-0-0

Regina finished the dishes before Emma arrived at her door. She dried her hands and walked slowly to the front hall. Emma's furious hammering increased every ten seconds or so, and Regina waited a moment to let it escalate further.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Regina blocked Emma's entrance, but Emma shoved past her. "Excuse me."

"You're excused." Emma snapped. "What were you doing?"

"Getting your attention."

"Well, you have it now."

"What gives you the right to tell Henry where he must live?" Regina wasted no time on pleasantries. It had been foolish to let Emma past her barriers in the first place – it made the betrayal that much worse. They'd had something, or so she'd thought. All Emma was interested in, though, seemed to be keeping Henry from her.

"I told you already! I didn't tell him anything!"

"Then why did he tell me he'd move back in, expect that you told him he couldn't?"

Emma's mouth dropped open. She sputtered for an answer that wasn't flat out calling their son a liar. "Uh…"

"You're catching flies, dear."

"I don't know where he got that from. Maybe he misunderstood. But fuck, Regina. Give me a call, huh? Ask me? Don't just go spouting off magic. I thought we both – I thought magic was off the table for both of us."

Regina summoned a bit of power into her fingers. "I thought that Henry would come home to me."

Emma slapped at her hand, but she refused to let the magic diminish. In response, Emma concentrated as hard as she could on the anger boiling in her belly. Regina lunged at her and they tumbled to the ground. Emma's hands wrapped around Regina's neck and she rolled to be on top. Regina's nails dug into her wrist, but Emma ignored the small annoyance. All she could focus on was the pain in her head that Regina was causing her.

When Regina gasped for air, Emma relinquished her grip and backed away. Recovering quickly, Regina slapped her hard across the cheek. Somewhere in the midst of Emma's retaliation, their lips met.

0-0-0

"You're staying?"

Neal tried not to look too uncomfortable in the pawn shop, but the sight of his father's accrued wealth made him queasy. Nothing there was earned honestly, he knew that much. "It's not for you."

"You came when I called."

"Because I thought you might have changed."

Gold leaned on his cane more than he actually needed to. "Bae, I have changed. Here – I'm not what I was. This world is a fresh start for us all."

Neal's attention focused on a pair of wooden dolls. They were eerily realistic. He ran a finger over the female's blouse and grimaced. "You had your chance to start fresh with me, P— I'm not interested."

"You can't even call me Poppa now, can you?" Gold's voice dripped disappointment.

Unsure if he was being manipulated, Neal withdrew his hand and cocked his head. "It's been a couple hundred years. I think I'm a little old for that."

"Father, then." Gold suggested.

"What can you tell me about Henry?"

"A smart boy, to be sure."

"That's all you have to say?"

"He played his part well in breaking the curse." Gold shrugged. "What more are you looking for?"

"If you're trying to be my father, still, then you should pay attention to your grandkid, too." Neal adjusted his scarf. "I'm here to know him, not pander to you."

Gold frowned at the clanging of the bell over his door as Neal once again walked away from him.

0-0-0

"You're still here?"

Emma's head lifted off the pillow. Her arms ached, she noticed, but primarily her head was throbbing. Thankfully it wasn't a magic-induced migraine. She recognized this brand of pain as hunger.

"Yeah."

Regina buttoned her slacks. "People will be suspicious. You should go."

"Got an Aspirin?"

"Yes."

Emma lugged herself out of bed and pulled her clothes on while Regina disappeared into the bathroom. She accepted the medicine brought back to her and dry-swallowed it. "Listen – about that-"

"We don't need to talk about it." Regina straightened her blouse in the mirror. "And nobody needs to know that it occurred."

"Okay." Emma frowned. "I guess that's for the best."

"Indeed."

"Speaking of things that're for the best… Uh, how would you feel about Neal hanging around Henry?"

Perhaps it was the sudden surge of intimacy between them, but Regina couldn't outright say no. She walked Emma to the door and shrugged. "If this man is to be around my son, I need to meet him."

"You could be there every time they saw each other." Emma offered, tucking her feet into her boots. "It's up to you."

"You aren't still angry with him?"

"I'll always be angry with him. But – what you said makes sense. Later, y'know? There's nothing productive I can do with all the shit inside right now. And – well – uh, now it's a little calmer." Emma blushed.

"I'm glad to assist." Regina rolled her eyes. "Now get off my porch."

"Neal?"

"We'll see."

0-0-0

Henry waited off to one side, while Regina eyed Neal from his scruff of messy hair, to his ill-fitting t-shirt and sweater combination, to his scuffed sneakers. He certainly didn't meet her criterion for male role-model, but the fact remained that he was biologically Henry's father. He approached and she tried not to judge his posture and gait.

"Thanks for coming."

She examined his extended hand a long moment before reaching out and shaking it. "I've been advised that this will be easiest for everyone. Had I refused, Henry would have sought you out on his own."

His smile wobbled, but didn't disappear. "Not my biggest fan, huh?"

She recalled Emma's fury regarding this rather unimposing man and kept a blank face. Neal had, after all, injured Emma. Though she hadn't yet sorted through what her feelings towards Emma were as of late, she was disturbed by the thought of people harming the blonde woman. Instead of answer, she gestured for Henry to begin their visit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can we talk for a second?" Emma tapped her finger against David's desk. One of his hands buried in his hair, the other hovered over a document. At her words, his head lifted quickly and he smiled at her.

"Of course."

"Ah… Maybe save the happy greeting. You may not want to give it to me after this."

He gazed fondly at her. "I-"

"Just stop for a second."

"Okay, Em. What is it?"

"I just got off the phone with the mayor."

He glanced towards the far wall, aware that Emma was still firmly aligned with the evil woman. If he so much as frowned at the mention of her, he'd definitely hear about it. "Yes?"

"Look, David, I know she's not your favorite person, but…"

"But what?" He forced his smile a little wider. "If she leaves Snow alone, then I'll leave her alone. We can peacefully coexist, can't we?"

"Funny you say that." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We were talking about the budget."

"She finally going to spring for a new cruiser?"

"Uh…"

"Okay. Too expensive, I get it." He leaned back in his chair. "Just say it, Em. What's got you so antsy?"

"The department is getting its funding cut."

They stared at each other for a while, silent until David ran a hand over his stubble. "What – will that mean for us?"

"There's only enough money to pay one of us."

"What?"

"I need to let you go."

"She's impossible!" He slammed his fists onto the desk. "I don't automatically assume her innocence, so she forces you to fire me!"

"That's not it." Though it probably was, at least in part – not that Emma blamed her. "David, we don't do much around here."

"We get cats out of trees."

"Yeah, and how often does that come up?"

"And answer complaints."

Emma gestured to the nonemergency phone, which had been silent for the past three days. "Please don't make this into a big deal."

"You're firing me." The look he gave her was full of incredulous disbelief, as if she had stabbed him rather than simply let him go.

"It's been great hanging out with you here – but the city just can't pay for it anymore."

"That's what she wants you to think." He pulled the badge from his hip and tossed it at her. "When your mother's elected, we'll see where the funding goes."

Emma watched him stomp away before plopping down in his vacated chair. She understood Regina's reasoning, but wished it didn't put her in such an awkward position.

0-0-0

Regina neatened the kitchen – not because Emma was coming over, she assured herself, but because things were messy and kitchens ought to be spic and span. Still, as she wiped down a cabinet and caught a glimpse of herself in the reflective surface, she noticed the half smile already on her lips. The expression made her cringe.

Their détente was pleasant and distracting, but it was ultimately meaningless. She would not forget that – any feelings that might be burgeoning for Emma had to be crushed in favor of self-preservation. In that vein, she purposely left water spots on her silverware as she unloaded the dishwasher.

She flinched when Emma knocked at the front door, but hurried to let the other woman inside. Emma smiled gratefully, and the expression sent an unwanted shudder through Regina's stomach. She steeled herself and gestured for Emma to head to the kitchen.

"Did you do it?"

"He wasn't happy." Emma said. "I didn't think he would be."

"I – apologize for putting you in that position."

"I'm the boss. It's my job."

"Still…"

Emma waved away the concern. "We're both adults. He'll deal with it. I bet he could still get his job back at the shelter. How many people are dying to work with strays, huh?"

"You're calmer about this than I expected."

"It was pretty much ripping a band-aid off. You were right, y'know? There was no reason for two of us to be waiting around the station for an emergency. But… I was thinking that maybe he could be a volunteer deputy? 'Cause emergencies will happen – stuff that'll need more than just me."

Regina set a fork next to Emma's plate. "If he wishes to do so sans paycheck, then I will not stop him. Storybrooke just cannot continue paying two salaries for a position that does not need to exist."

"I get that." Emma began poking at her chicken Caesar salad.

"Thank you for acting maturely."

"What could I do?"

Regina's eyes tracked the path of Emma's food traveling from plate to mouth, then remained on Emma's lips until she caught herself and moved to the refrigerator. "Would you like a drink?"

"Got a Pepsi?"

"Diet Coke."

"That'll do."

Regina set the beverage down and popped the top. Emma immediately hoisted it up and took a long, satisfied slurp. The can was replaced by another bite of food. The problem was intensifying, Regina noted – she couldn't look away.

"See something you like?" Emma teased. The fork hovered by her mouth.

Instead of stuttering, as she was afraid might happen, Regina managed to state quite clearly, "There are water spots on the fork. I need to replace my dishwasher, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Emma blushed. "I'm sorry for- God, I'm an idiot."

"If you're fishing for a compliment-"

"No. Of course not." Emma jammed the fork into her mouth and made a large show out of chewing. "Just too hungry to function. Thanks for feeding me."

"You're welcome, my dear."

"So, uh, emergency topic change – I've been meaning to ask you. How did meeting with Neal go?"

"Well enough. I can't say I care for him, but he doesn't seem dangerous to Henry. We have another visit scheduled for this evening."

"Are you fricking serious?"

"Hm?"

"You're letting him see Henry twice in like three days?"

Regina shrugged. "You were the one who was so insistent on their establishing a relationship."

"It's just not fair, is all."

"I retract my comment about your maturity."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't even let me look at him. And now you're okaying meetings with his father like it's nothing."

"I have learned from my past mistakes."

Emma smiled cautiously. "Keeping him away from me was a mistake?"

"You are, for better or worse, a permanent addition to our lives." Regina said. "I do wonder what might have come of our relationship to one another if things hadn't been as antagonistic from the beginning."

"Oh."

Regina cleared her throat. "Well."

"That's kinda sweet." Emma stood. "Was I really wrong earlier?"

When the blonde invaded her personal space, Regina let it occur with nothing more than a small demur of discomfort. Emma hadn't been wrong, but Regina wanted it to be clear that she thought this was a bad idea. Before the blossoming feelings in Regina's chest could overwhelm her senses, Emma's phone blared.

0-0-0

"You gonna cry?" The boy poked Henry's shoulder. "Gonna tell your mom on us?"

Henry bristled. "Leave my mom out of this."

"She's the problem, though. Isn't she?" He leered closer to Henry. This time the contact between them was a harsh jab. "She's the reason we're all stuck here. She's still evil, and you've probably caught it, too."

"Evil isn't like the flu."

"Not taking chances." The next time he tried to touch Henry, Henry grabbed his forefinger and bent it backward.

"Don't touch me."

The boy squalled and swung at Henry's face. Henry ducked and threw himself bodily at the other boy's stomach. They tumbled to the asphalt and Henry flung his fists as hard and fast as he could. His knuckle split on the boy's tooth, but he kept up the barrage until the boy was passed out under him.

"Young man!"

The fourth grade teacher stormed over, grabbed his ear, and dragged him away. Within ten minutes Emma was standing in the classroom, her arms folded over her chest.

"What the heck, Henry?"

He cradled his hand to his chest. It was sore now that the adrenaline was receding. "I was protecting myself."

"You were beating another boy." The teacher interrupted. "I saw no need for self defense. I've contacted Eric's parents and they're on their way. You two will need to stay until they get here."

"Boys fight." Emma tried.

"You can take it up with them."

Emma squatted down near Henry. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm tired of everyone treating me different."

"There are better ways. Why'd you think it was okay to attack him?"

Henry stared at the ground. "Neal taught me some moves. He said it was either stand up for myself or get walked on for the rest of my life."

Emma tightened her hand into a fist, a surge of anger and magic coursing through her. Screw Regina's plans that night – Neal wasn't getting anywhere near her son if that was the sort of lesson he was teaching Henry.

"Miss Swan."

Emma whipped around – her magic disappeared instantly at the sight of Regina clutching her head. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"He's my son as well. You can't run out of my house muttering something about Henry and expect me to remain behind."

"I coulda taken care of it."

"You're doing a woefully insufficient job right now." She eyed Henry. "You're grounded, young man. Three days starting tomorrow."

"But today's Thursday! That's my whole weekend!"

"Think about that the next time you want to act out like this." Honestly, Regina knew the punishment ought to be greater – but she was pleased that he was protecting himself. She hadn't raised him to be idle.

"Come on…"

"You will apologize to Eric and this will never happen again. Are we clear?"

"Yeah…"

"And you, Miss Swan – your reaction was inappropriate. Magic is not an option, at least not until we get these removed." Regina tapped the bracelet around her wrist.

About to bring up Regina's own magic use, Emma glanced at Henry and changed her mind. He still thought she was clean, and Emma wasn't willing to ruin that.

"Fine. I'll do better."

0-0-0

"I don't know what you want me to say." Neal stared at her. "So I told the kid to protect himself. Was that so wrong?"

"Yes!"

"We were scrappers, Em." When he swallowed, she watched his Adam's apple bob. It was easier than meeting his eyes. "We take care of ourselves."

"I used to fight because there wasn't anybody to look out for me. Henry – it's not like that for him. He's got people who care about him."

"I cared about you back then."

"That was different and you know it."

"Was it? If he came to you, or Regina, that woulda made it worse. You and I both know that. At least now the other kids'll think twice before beating on him."

Emma was ashamed of herself when she saw the value of what he said. Had she really changed that much in seventeen or so years? She didn't want Henry to let the other kids use him as a punching bag, but the sort of violence that Neal accepted as necessary conduct made her uneasy. She had grown, she realized, and matured – and he had remained the sad little boy who was willing to let his girlfriend go to prison for him.

"Don't go near him."

"You're not in charge of him or me. Regina says it's okay, so I'm going to be there tonight, whether you approve or not."

Emma growled, but Neal walked away from her. She was surprised Regina hadn't cancelled the meeting after Henry's stunt. After a few more moments of thinking herself in circles, she convinced herself to call.

"Miss Swan?"

"Why are you letting Neal near Henry?"

"I am not in the habit of reneging on promises. However, this will be their last meeting until Mr. Cassidy has further proved himself as a suitable figure in Henry's life."

Emma let out a nervous breath. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Looking out for Henry. Not every kid's that lucky."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, bud!" Neal crouched down and slung an arm around Henry's shoulder. Henry leaned into the embrace.

"Dad." He beamed – even the word made him happy. For the first time in his life, he had everything – a whole family just like the other kids at school. Neal felt like the last puzzle piece in the jigsaw of his identity.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Have you seen Dark Knight?"

"Christian Bale isn't so great." Neal ruffled Henry's hair. "How about we watch some Adam West."

"Who's that?"

"You can't claim to like Batman if you haven't see some of the older stuff."

"Like Val Kilmer?"

"Ahh. You're not as uneducated as I fear." Neal felt a surge of pride. This little boy was his offspring – and he could hardly believe it. He had good genes, he thought. Henry was precocious and intelligent, and wasn't content to be spat upon. Though he wouldn't say it with Regina hovering in the corner, he was proud that Henry fought back against that bully.

"I've seen a few of the older movies. Just not all of them. Adam West's movie looked too silly."

"But that's why it's great."

"I dunno." Henry jammed his hands in his pockets.

"I'll convince you."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm super sure." Neal assured him. "Don't knock it til you try it."

"What's this movie rated?" Regina peeled away from the wall.

"It's gotta be like PG or something. There's nothing bad in it – I promise." He raised his hand, as if swearing an oath.

"We seem to have alternate ideas about what is bad for Henry."

This was a trap of some sort. Instead of heedlessly falling headfirst, he narrowed his eyes. "What's this about?"

"Henry, can we have a moment?" She sent a sharp look at her son, but Neal laughed.

"This is about him so why can't he hear it? It concerns him, too."

"You will not put my son in the middle of an adult discussion, Mr. Cassidy."

"He's my son, too."

"I want to hear it, Mom." Henry pled. He was sick of adults making decisions about his life without his input. From the beginning, Emma had decided his future by putting him up for adoption, and since then he'd never gained a say in the events of his life. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't always fair." She pointed to the doorway. "I will come get you when this is concluded."

He stomped away, but she ignored his temper. Neal sent sympathetic looks towards Henry, and when he was alone with Regina, his cheerful mien dropped away completely. "Say what you're gonna say, and then let me get on with this visit."

"This will be your final visit."

"You have no right-"

"Technically speaking, you have no right to see him at all." Regina snapped. "And until I can be sure that your presence in his life will not be detrimental, you will stay away. You told him to fight, Mr. Cassidy. He was nearly suspended for his behavior, and he certainly doesn't need that on his record."

"Fine." Neal frowned.

Regina went to the door, where she knew Henry was most likely lingering, and let her son back in. "Enjoy your evening."

"Yeah," Neal scoffed, "because it'll be the last one. How do you like that, Henry? Regina says we can't see each other anymore."

Henry's face dropped. "Mom?"

"Mr. Cassidy simply needs-"

Neal interrupted. "She thinks that you knowing me's going to be bad for you."

"It will not!" Henry slammed his foot into the ground. "This isn't fair!"

"No, it isn't. But she's your mom, kid. We have to do what she says, even if we don't agree."

Regina stared at him, flummoxed by how deftly he'd manipulated her stance. "Henry…"

"I thought you were trying to be different. You're no better than you were before."

Her expression hardened. "You two have half an hour, and then you will leave, Mr. Cassidy, and you will keep your distance."

0-0-0

"Emma?"

The blonde pulled the covers up over her head and tried to pretend to sleep. It was to no avail, though, as Snow entered the room and repeated her name.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd test one of my cookies."

"This couldn't wait?"

"You've been in here all morning." She pulled back on the comforter, revealing Emma's shivering frame. "You need to get up and get moving."

"I'm allowed to take days off." Emma argued.

"Sick days, maybe. Mental health days make me worry."

"Gimme a cookie."

"I'll give you a cookie, and you'll tell me what's on your mind. I'm your mother, Emma, even with the mistakes I've made. I want to support you. No matter what."

Emma accepted the chocolate chip peace offering and sat up. "I'm kinda still working through it myself."

"Is this about Regina?"

"We… uh… there was an – altercation?"

"It seemed like you two were getting along, too."

"It wasn't violent." Emma clarified. "More… uh… lacking in clothes."

"Emma!"

"I know! It's weird, and we weren't exactly planning on it! But it happened – and now she doesn't want to even mention it ever again. I can't stop thinking about it, though. We – and I – but she…"

"You're not making any sense."

Emma jammed the cookie in her mouth, took several minutes to chew thoroughly, and then swallowed. She brushed the crumbs off her lips. "It's not any better in my head."

"Whatever it is that's going on, you'll figure it out."

"Maybe."

"She's a hard woman to understand."

"It was good."

"Wh-what?"

"The cookie! Oh God, the cookie was good."

Snow flushed bright red and backed away. She wanted to be there for Emma, but some details seemed too intimate. Emma was just as mortified by the miscommunication and couldn't quite make eye contact. So Snow left Emma alone, and went to clear her head with more baking.

0-0-0

Henry kicked at a rock. He was grounded, he knew that, but he didn't think he needed to listen to Regina. It wasn't as if he lived with her and the only way she'd find out he was ditching would be if Emma told on him. He'd talk to her – explain his side of things. She'd definitely understand.

Yet when he walked into the Sheriff's station, he found David gathering his belongings from a desk drawer. David glanced up at him and immediately brightened.

"Henry! It's good to see you."

"You, too. Where's Emma?"

"Out and about, I suppose."

"Why are you packing?"

"I got fired." David's sardonic smile faltered. "Regina gave the order, and your mom had to follow through."

"But you're a hero… Why shouldn't you work here?"

"Politics."

"She's not in control anymore. Why doesn't she get that?"

"She's still mayor." David said, his fist clenching over a framed picture of Snow.

"She told me I couldn't see my dad anymore."

"You have a right to know him, if you want."

"I know!"

"She can't keep you from him."

"I know!"

David hefted the box into his arms. "Maybe I'll go have a talk with her."

Henry hesitated. "You won't hurt her, right?"

"It'll just be a talk."

"Okay…"

"Good. Carry this to my truck?"

Henry grunted at the new weight, but was eager to do as David told him. Everyone in Storybrooke had an opinion about him, but David was one of the few who simply accepted him and desired little more than his company. David made him feel like he wasn't an outcast, that he was innately good, and that no matter who had raised him, he could be a hero.

"Yeah, sure."

"Every child deserves to know his father." David grumbled. "She's ruined enough lives. The buck stops here."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt her."

"Just a talk." David repeated.

0-0-0

"Miss Swan." Regina said, but Emma had already brushed past her. "I suppose you can come in."

"How can you be so calm about all this?"

"I've dealt with Mr. Cassidy."

"That's good. But not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"You didn't – you know… Uh… Feel it too?"

"We agreed that there was nothing to talk about." Regina's eyes were sharp and focused directly on Emma.

She flinched under the intense stare. "I know. But…"

"Regina! I know you're in there!"

"You brought the whole family?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"No."

"He does sound riled up."

"Want me to deal with him?"

"No. You may be the savior, but I'm more than capable of protecting myself." She returned to the front door. "Besides, he's nothing more than an overgrown man child."

She stepped out into the bright sunshine, shaded her eyes, and propped her other hand on her hip. He was content to be directly in her face, and jabbed a finger against her shoulder.

"I know you've got my wife and daughter fooled, but I also know sheep."

"What has that got to do with anything at all?"

"You can sheer a sheep, but it grows back the same sort of wool." He spat. "You may be sheered right now, but sooner or later you'll look the same as you always have."

"Do you have any grounds for these accusations? Or are you simply running around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"You made Emma fire me."

"For the good of Storybrooke."

"You're denying Henry access to his father."

"I don't have to explain my parenting decisions to you."

"Yes, you do! He's my grandson more than he is your son."

"The law begs to differ."

"David, stop." Emma broke them up with a firm hand between them. "Regina, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

"My head hurts, Regina. Stop."

Regina reined her emotions in and quelled the flames sparking at her fingertips. From Emma's scowl, she wasn't entirely successful. "You will vacate my porch."

"Regina…"

"Not you, Miss Swan."

"Oh." Emma turned to David and raised her eyebrows. "You want to come back when you're calmed down?"

"How dare you side with her?"

"I'm not siding with anyone! I'm on the side of people not hurting each other. Am I the only one who thinks we can just be civil with one another? Jesus!"

"Miss Swan is right. It would not do to come to blows. So I say again – vacate my porch."

"I will be back. Not everybody believes you're as good as you claim to be."

"Go away." Emma sighed with relief as the magic cut away. Regina waited until he was gone before turning back to her. "Do you still insist on having this little chat now?"

"I mean, I guess it could wait."

"Good day, Miss Swan." Regina retreated inside and shut the door before Emma could complain.


	12. Chapter 12

Gold watched his son roaming the front of the store, but resisted calling out. If the boy had something to say, he'd say it. Until then Gold was content to remain behind the counter, his eyes on his books, but his attention on Neal. Of course, he'd like nothing more than to lock the front door and keep Neal at his side permanently – but he was a clever man who understood that strategy to be inefficient. Real love was a subtle manipulation, not using a chainsaw when he needed a scalpel.

Neal eventually plodded over with his hands jammed in his front pockets. "Hey."

"Oh, I hadn't heard you come in." Gold lifted his gaze to his sons face and smiled as honestly as he could. "It's good to see you, Bae."

"Neal."

"Yes, of course."

"You've got a lot of crap in here."

"One man's trash is another-"

"I didn't come here to listen to your quips."

"But you did come here for something." Gold tapped his finger against the counter. "So out with it, boy. What are you after? Clearly it's not to hug out our problems."

"What do you know about Regina?"

His smile soured into a smirk. "That depends on what you're after."

"I'm just curious. She was a Queen back in the Forest?"

"Yes, many years after your time, of course."

Neal removed one hand from his pocket to rub the back of his neck. "Would you say she's a suitable guardian for Henry?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question."

A cuckoo clock on the wall chirped loudly, five times, despite it only being one thirty in the afternoon. Gold had tinkered with it before, but it seemed determined to keep its own time. The noise started his son, but he accepted the precious few seconds it gave him to think of an appropriate response.

"She does her best." Vague was best, he decided, as he had no idea what Neal was truly after.

"Is her best good enough?"

"You're worried about your son, hm?"

"Were you worried about me after you abandoned me?"

Gold's lips tightened into a thin line. "The circumstances were quite different."

"I didn't come here to argue." Neal's hand slipped back into his pocket. "I just – I need to know if she's the right person to be in charge of his care. Wouldn't Emma be better? She's his real mother, right?"

"A technicality, as far as Regina is concerned."

"Emma's more than that."

"Oh, yes. I agree." Gold raised his eyebrows. "What do you want me to do?"

"What?"

"You didn't come here simply to suss out my opinions on the mayor."

"She won't let me see Henry."

"And you wish me to – what? Remove the problem?"

"Just… change her mind." Neal shifted uncomfortably. "He's my kid, too. I never woulda let him go if I'd known he existed, y'know? And now I don't even have a choice. It's not fair."

"A father yearning to see his long lost son." Gold drawled. "A familiar story."

"Having Henry in my life would keep me around…" Neal evaded, but at Gold's cold stare he shrugged. "Okay, do this for me and we'll talk about us."

0-0-0

"Can we please talk?"

Regina frowned but nodded. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma licked her lips, and Regina tried not to watch. Whatever Emma had mustered the courage to say died at the back of her throat, and she coughed loudly. "Just wondering how things are going for you. I mean, it's probably awesome and all to be back where you normally live but I thought maybe you might be a little lonely – well, at least you'd be alone, which doesn't necessarily mean you'd be lonely…"

"I'm not following."

"Geeze, Regina, I'm asking how you're doing. Not like, topically, but seriously."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Regina winced at the use of such an uncultured word.

Emma tucked her thumbs through her belt loops. "Here's the thing… I don't believe you. There's been a lot going on lately. I mean, I'm having a pretty shitty time of it myself."

"Thank you for your concern but-"

"But nothing." Emma noted the overabundance of concealer under Regina's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well."

"Neither have you, I would assume."

Emma shrugged. "You kinda get used to the nightmares."

"In my experience, you do not."

"Well, you get used to working with a little less sleep than normal."

"Is it a repetitive dream?"

"Well, variations on the same theme, I think. Not really the same thing over and over again."

"Tell me, Miss Swan – do you feel trapped in your waking hours?"

Emma shrugged. "I mean, we're bound to each other – that's not exactly being trapped. Maybe trapped by everything going on. Does that make sense? Like, you're the only one not trapping me. You didn't change the rules on me. You're just you, and I'm just me, and the only difference is that what we do more directly affects each other. You're not suddenly, magically my mother, and you're not suddenly, magically my kid. I – I really like that. It's not stupid, is it?"

"Quite the contrary."

"Well, that's good." Emma shifted from foot to foot.

"Might I suggest taking naps throughout the day? For perhaps twenty minutes at a time – never long enough to dream too intensely." Regina refused to move closer to the uncomfortable blonde, no matter how much she wanted to touch every bare patch of smooth skin.

"I guess that might help. But I'll be all kinds of fucked up, huh?"

"What are the alternatives?"

"Would you – I mean… They don't seem as bad when… Well, when I'm near you."

Regina scowled, even though she was gladdened by the words. "You can hardly expect me to keep kissing away your fears."

Emma's face melted from hopeful to devastated in less than a second – and was just as quickly hidden behind a blank mask. Regina bit her tongue.

"Yeah, that would be asking too much. I guess… I'll let you get back to your day." Emma walked away, completely unaware that Regina had adeptly dodged answering the question.

0-0-0

Snow handed David a platter of cookies and waited patiently while he sampled one. When it was jammed in his mouth and he was unable to speak, she smiled. "I'm so glad you're going to help me campaign."

He paled, but couldn't argue. "Huh?"

"Emma's too busy – but now that you're not spending all your time down at the station, you'll have more than enough time to help me."

"Thure." He chewed quickly and swallowed. "Uh… right now?"

"It's never too early to let the people know that I'm in the running." Her smile brightened. "I'm sure we can change a few minds today."

He laughed. "Like it'll take any convincing to make people see you're better than Regina."

Snow shrugged one shoulder and slipped her jacket on. "You can't be too careful, dear."

"You're completely right." His mind ticked along and finally realized that this would knock Regina from her seat of power – and probably out of their hair for a good long while. He hurried to the door. "We're wasting time."

"That's the enthusiasm I was hoping for." She kissed his cheek as she passed by.

With their hands linked, they walked downtown – every person they passed was handed a cookie. Snow had tagged each cookie with a small scroll of paper with the words SNOW FOR MAYOR written in a bold, but simple font.

"Isn't Regina the mayor?"

Snow stared at the small, balding man who was struggling to break off a chunk of her cookie. "Well, yes, right now. But this is a democracy. There are elections. She doesn't always have to be mayor."

The man winced as part of the cookie finally snapped into his mouth. He sucked on it for a few moments, letting his saliva soften it enough for him to chew. "What'll you do different?"

"I care about this town."

"She don't?"

"Well, at the moment she's dealing with some personal issues." Snow wondered if she'd baked rocks instead of sweets – or if he was just frail. "She has, in the past, kept Storybrooke running, but what has she done lately?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Nothing seems too bad right now."

"I want to make it so you know exactly what's happening in this town – and that you're proud of where you live."

"Ain't got much of a choice, do I?"

David had waited as best he could for Snow to make her own argument, but could stay silent no longer. "She cursed us all, sir. She's the reason we're all here, rather than at home where we belong."

"I raised pigs." The man examined the rest of his cookie before tucking it into his pocket. "Here ain't too bad."

"Things can always be better."

"She's currently trying to bar her son's father from seeing him. Are you anti-family, sir?" David ignored Snow's mortified look.

"Well, no."

"Then vote for Snow. Snow is pro-family."

The man nodded. "I'll think about it."

0-0-0

David slouched against the register. He had been deputy, he bemoaned silently, and now he was nothing more than a glorified animal guard. Before the curse broke, he had been content working at the animal shelter because he thought that's all he was good for. Now, though, he knew better. But instead of protecting the people, he was expected to clean up dog shit.

One of the louder dogs began to whine, and he slammed his fist down. "Be quiet back there!"

"That's no way to talk to an animal."

David whipped his head forward. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Gold twisted his hand theatrically. "I am magic, or had you forgotten?"

"I hadn't."

"I'm here to offer you my services."

"For what?"

"You want Regina to lose. As it happens, so do I."

David glanced over Gold's shoulder to make sure they were alone. "What are you offering?"

"Current opinion of Ms. Mills isn't quite what you'd expect, is it?"

"Not exactly. I don't get it. Why don't they see how horrible she is?"

"They simply haven't been shown the error of her ways." Gold lifted his cane up and set it on the counter. "I saw you earlier today. Your tactic was admirable."

"The man just wasn't listening to reason."

"It's going to take more than you and a few cookies to change how people think."

David wanted to remove the cane from his counter, but didn't dare touch it. Gold, for all he wanted to help, was an unknown variable and David wanted to do nothing to set him off. "Can I talk it over with Snow?"

"This is a limited time offer. It will be closed the moment I walk out that door." Gold watched the discomfort flit across David's face. "So what'll it be, dearie?"

"What'll you do?"

"My talents lie in words."

"No, I'm not just accepting this time without knowing the details."

Gold's smirk was unnaturally wide. "Ah, you're learning. I'm not attempting to trick you, though."

"Just tell me."

"So concerned for the fallen queen." He removed the cane, and David nearly sighed with relief. "Very well. I will merely be doing as you do – changing opinions one person at a time. Henry's wellbeing is tantamount, and my son has convinced me to intercede."

"I'm glad you see it our way. But keep in mind – Henry doesn't want her hurt."

Gold limped to the door, but paused before exiting. "You can't make an omelette, dearie…"

David swallowed past an awkward lump in his throat, unsure of what he'd just agreed to. Gold's help would be invaluable, but the man was slippery. He'd promised not to cause harm, hadn't he? David scratched his head to think about it further, but a dog began barking and his thoughts were derailed.

"Stop barking!" He walked to the kennels and rattled the cage. "There's nothing going on. So be quiet."

The dog stared up at him, and silenced.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina considered her cell phone. It would be simple to call him, but she didn't know if he'd be open to listening. Her decision to deny his access to Neal had been rough, she knew that, but if he'd just hear her out, he'd come to understand. Neal's presence was not in his best interest.

She pressed send. He was her son, and their relationship had been flourishing of late. He was so proud of the progress she'd made – and that couldn't be erased because of one tough decision. The phone rang. Love, she thought, ran deeper than that. She'd overlook most anything to keep him in her life, and she hoped he would do the same for her. The phone rang. Her hand tightened on the counter.

"Hello! You've reached Henry Mills. I couldn't answer your call right now, but leave me a message, okay?"

She listened to the beep, but hesitated a moment before speaking. "Henry, this is your mother. I wish to discuss the recent – hiccups – we've experienced. I love you."

He wasn't avoiding her. She ground her teeth and then froze – it was a horrible habit she hadn't had since she was a small girl. She could still feel her mother's iron grip on her chin when the woman had caught her gnashing her teeth. A queen, Cora hissed, had a beautiful smile and even teeth – A queen did not destroy her own smile with nervous habits. It had been decades since the rough treatment, but the lesson still sat heavy in Regina's belly.

There was a knock at the door that drew her out of her reverie. She eased through the empty house, peeped through the peephole, and pulled the door open. Henry stood before her, his hands grabbing the straps of his backpack and his mouth drawn down into a deep frown.

"Henry, I just called you."

"I know."

"Oh."

"I want you to leave me alone." His lips trembled as he spoke, but she barely noticed.

"Henry. I know you're upset about Neal – but it's for your own good."

"No, it's for your own good. You don't want me knowing him. You don't even want me with Emma – you never did. This is all about you keeping me forever."

Regina recoiled. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't want to think it." One hand fell away from his backpack only to tousle through his hair. "I know you've been trying really hard, but this is about me knowing my family. All of them."

"I'm your family, Henry."

"And so is Emma, and Snow, and David, and Neal."

"I'm responsible for your care."

He stepped backward, unable to meet her eyes. "I want you in my life, and I love you – but you can't keep me from Neal. I'm going to see him. If you won't let me, Emma will."

"She won't."

"Be honest, okay?" His eyebrows were furrowed together and slightly upraised. "Did you ever use magic? Did you hurt her, like she hurt you?"

Caught between a damning lie and a destructive truth, Regina remained silent for a few long seconds. She nodded stiffly and was prepared for Henry's look of undisguised disgust. He shook his head slowly and walked down the path.

0-0-0

"Think about it." Henry pled. Emma watched him with curious eyes. "When you first came to town, she was so against me even seeing you. But that totally turned out for the best, right? You're my mom, too, and we deserved to know each other."

"Things are a bit different now, kid."

"How?"

"He convinced you to attack that boy."

Henry scoffed loudly. "He showed me how to protect myself."

"He's not a very good influence."

"And you were?" He laughed, but there was no humor in his eyes. "Emma, you let me skip class and do all sorts of stuff you knew I shouldn't be doing."

"But-"

"Which is exactly why Regina didn't want you around in the beginning!"

"Kid."

"I'm not going to call her mom when all she tries to do is hide me up in her mansion, like I'm Rapunzel or something. If she won't let me go, I'm going to climb down my own hair and find my real family."

She crossed the room and knelt down so they were at eye level. "I hear what you're saying, but just think this through. Your mom is looking out for you – she always has. You're her biggest weakness, kid. Like, if she were Achilles, you'd be her heel. She just wants you safe."

"Neal isn't dangerous."

"You don't know him like I do."

His lip curled back in anger. "That's what David's been trying to tell you about Regina! People change, Emma. Just because you knew him before doesn't mean you know him now."

"This is different."

"No, it's not." He pulled away from her. "I ran away to meet you – what's to stop me from running away to meet him?"

"Don't do this, Henry."

"It's the only way I'll ever get to see him again."

"So you're going to manipulate me into letting you see him instead? You're asking us to treat you like an adult who's capable of making his own choices, but then you turn around and act like a kid." Emma shook her head. "You can't throw a temper tantrum every time something doesn't go your way. You want to see Neal? Be patient. Let us work it out."

Henry whipped around and stalked to the stairs. "I'm going to see him. You can't stop me."

She gazed down at her hands as he stomped angrily up to his room. That was the worrisome part – he had the genetics of two highly capable runners. If he needed to escape, there was little doubt in her mind that he could accomplish any goal. She tugged out her cell phone and waited patiently for Regina to answer.

"We need to talk."

"I don't have time for your emotional outpourings."

"It's about Henry."

There was a moment of silence, a quiet sigh, and then Regina replied. "Come over."

0-0-0

Gold tapped his cane in a steady beat against the cement. The man before him certainly had little affinity for him, but he could change that. A current of magic rippled out from the base of his cane as it clattered on the ground. Almost immediately, the man straightened and gave Gold his undivided attention.

"What were you saying?"

"You should consider Snow White for mayor."

"But Mayor Mills-"

"Is no longer suitable for the job." He leaned closer, and the man mirrored him. "Rumor has it that she's trying to squash dissent."

"Then I don't want-"

"She can't have another tyrannical rule." Gold soothed. "We're civilized here, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose…"

"Doesn't it make sense that we take her out of power, before she uses that power to start a bloodbath?"

"She's killing people?"

"She hasn't yet, but what's to stop her? We've let her rule us for too long without complaint."

"Are we in danger?"

"You didn't hear that from me." Gold limped away, casting one last look over his shoulder. "You should keep it to yourself, though."

"Yeah, sure." The man rolled his eyes.

Things were working out well, Gold thought. He'd spread a few different rumors around town – he was a persuasive fellow once they gave him a chance, and he hadn't said quite the same thing to every person. He hoped that later in the evening, when the stupid lummoxes gathered and chattered, they'd each have a different version of the atrocities Regina would somehow wreak. Instead of deducing his ruse, the idiots would agree that she was up to something – that she couldn't be trusted.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Emma's yellow Bug rattle down the street toward the current mayor's abode. Emma may prove to be a problem, he thought, but he would deal with that if necessary. Neal was fond of her, he was well aware of that fact, and it would win him no points from Neal should something happen to her. Subtlety would be key.

He greeted people as he walked and ignored their murmuring. His prediction that others would turn against him had been briefly stymied by his disappearance from town – but now that he was out and about, people were remembering their encounters with him in the Enchanted Forest. Nobody had directly attacked him yet, and even indirectly the worst it had gotten was the whispering. Still, it was safer to redirect attention.

They could hardly hate him, if they were busy mobbing after the Evil Queen. And when it came down to it – David had already promised him protection. With their deal in place, the foolhardy man couldn't let him get hurt. It had been a rather ingenious move, Gold thought and smiled as gently as he could at a passing mother and child as he continued on his way. The people may not like him, but they could do nothing about it.

0-0-0

Emma pushed the door open and sidled past Regina. She had no interest in the brunette shutting the door in her face, should the conversation sour. They were going to have this talk, and maybe discuss the weirdness between them, and Regina was going to fully participate.

"Well? What was so urgent you had to come over this instant?"

"Henry is threatening to run away if we don't let him see Neal."

"There is no 'we,' Miss Swan." Regina riposted. "The decisions about his life are supposed to be mine and mine alone."

"Things have changed. I'm a part of his life now, too, and I have some bearing on things related to his care and welfare. I get it, though. You're his mom and I'm the accident of nature that he's stuck with. I don't care. The thing is – he's going to find a way to see Neal. The question is whether we control when and where."

"I said no, and you were vehemently against it as well – if you recall."

Emma stepped towards her. "I still am. But I'm thinking about picking my battles. He's going to see Neal. It's either with our permission or without, but it's going to happen."

"It will be without, then, because I will not let that man near my son."

"You can't control everything." Emma snapped, her patience wearing thin. Regina wasn't listening, she realized. "What are you going to do? Lock him away until he's eighteen?"

"Don't be daft." Regina didn't like how near Emma was drawing, but remained still. "I may have made my mistakes, but I have learned from them."

"I don't think you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You take away his choices left and right! You refused to let him see me – and he hated you and loved me. You refuse to let him see Neal? The same goddamn thing is going to happen. You're doing it over and over again and you're expecting a different result. Are you fucking crazy?"

Regina drew her hand back and slapped Emma hard across the face. Though not particularly painful, it made a deliciously loud noise and left behind a bright red stain on Emma's cheek. "Get out of my house."

"I'm trying to help you!" Emma grabbed her cheek. She remembered their last fight, but had no disillusions that they'd end up in bed this time. There was something dead in Regina's gaze. She backed up and shook her head. "Damn it, Regina. I'm on your side."

"I never wanted your help." Regina forced her to the front door. "So get out and don't come back."

"And Henry?"

"You may deal with him." Regina's voice was low and empty. "You pick up the pieces when Mr. Cassidy has swept through his life, taught him bad behavior, and moved on. You're getting what you wanted – he's yours."

"Regina…"

"Mayor Mills."

"Will you just listen to me?" Emma pled. The door slammed in front of her nose.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina stared at the ceiling. It was nearly four in the morning and she had yet to close her eyes for longer than a blink. She was exhausted on a number of levels, both emotionally and physically, but sleep evaded her. The insomnia was pressing in on her, as if her life were the walls in a booby trapped room – she'd tripped a wire and now everything was moving slowly towards her. She was going to be crushed and it was just a matter of waiting for the end.

She rolled onto her side and forced her lids shut.

0-0-0

_"Let's go play!"_

_Regina smiled. The sun was beating down on her cheeks, but not even the threat of Cora's chiding was going to keep her from enjoying the first warm day of spring. She might burn a bit, but it would fade with time. She bent low, removed her shoes and stockings, and ran after the daughter of a visiting nobleman. The girl and her father arrived the week before and Regina had been ecstatic to finally meet a child her age. During their short interludes together, she was pleased to note that Sara's temperament complemented hers._

_"What shall we play?" Despite the burning in her lungs, she sprinted onward until she caught up. Her legs ached with the disuse that set in over the long winter months, but she was pleased to move._

_Sara's carefree grin spread wider. "Have you ever played Hide and Seek?"_

_"No." Regina cringed. She hadn't played much of anything. A young lady didn't need to play, Cora reminded her. A young lady had to learn manners and history. Behavior such as this was unseemly. Still, she was determined to enjoy every moment she got with the other girl. It would give her something to daydream about when lessons bored her._

_"Oh, well it's quite simple." Sara took her wrist and pulled her over to a tree. "You close your eyes and count to twenty. Then you open them and come looking. I'll be hiding somewhere. When you find me, we switch places."_

_"Will you be nearby?"_

_"Of course." Sara shooed her closer to the tree. "And remember: No peeking."_

_Of course not, Regina wanted to scoff. She was not a cheater and rules were to be taken seriously – unless they inhibited her fun. Her count to twenty was slow and steady, so Sara couldn't accuse her of rushing. She turned slowly after announcing the last number. Her eyes flickered across the tree line, looking for any signs of Sara's sky blue dress. There was a flash of color to her left; she darted over and nearly tackled Sara to the ground. Peals of their laughter filled the meadow. Awash with a new joy, Regina pressed an affectionate kiss to Sara's cheek._

_"Okay!" Sara sat up. "Now it's your turn. You have twenty seconds!"_

_Regina darted into the nearest bushes. She ignored the twigs that caught in her hair and the small scratches opening on her arms. This was the perfect spot, she determined. She was wearing deep green and would blend in. Barely allowing herself to breathe, she listened as Sara rattled off the last few numbers._

_Half an hour later, she realized that nobody was looking for her. She crawled out the bush, wiped at her eyes, and walked back to the castle. The nobleman's carriage was gone. When she went inside, Cora descended upon her. Regina cringed._

_"I was so worried about you."_

_Regina wanted to wallow in her misery, but instead managed a small smile. "I was-"_

_"It doesn't matter, dearest." Cora pulled a twig from her hair. "You're safe."_

_"What happened to Lord Forgue? And Sara?"_

_Cora's face darkened. "The girl returned and accused you of unnatural behavior. I wouldn't stand for such lies about my beautiful daughter. I sent them away"_

_Regina's gaze landed on the floor. "Thank you for protecting my honor, Mother."_

_Cora tweaked her cheek. "Now go clean up for dinner."_

_As she did as she was bid, Regina finally let a few of her repressed tears trickle down her cheeks. It had been a small peck, she thought angrily. It wasn't unnatural at all. Sara hadn't seemed perturbed by the action at the time. Any love she felt for the stupid girl withered quickly as her anger pervaded her heart. She'd been wrong to trust so freely._

0-0-0

She pressed the heel of her palms against her eyes and tried to will the memory away. Her nights were filled with bits of her past that lingered in her mind, haunting her and giving her no peace. Each memory was a reminder of her failings. She wanted so badly to be loved, that she forgot the lesson that was taught to her over and over again.

Unwilling to lie there any longer, she pushed the sheets back and padded to the bathroom. She started the shower, and then fiddled with the temperature. When a healthy cloud of steam pressed against her cheeks, she stepped in and let the nearly blistering water singe her skin.

0-0-0

_Regina stared down at the parchment and fiddled with her quill. This test was impossible, she wanted to complain. She had studied diligently, paid ample attention to each lesson – but she couldn't do this. It was too hard and she couldn't fail. Cora would be furious. Just as the panic threatened to overwhelm her, a pair of hands descended on her shoulders._

_"Concentrate, Regina. You know this."_

_"It's too much."_

_"It's not. You must simply trust yourself."_

_Regina turned her head so she could look directly at her governess. The matronly woman gave her a stern look, followed up by a gentle smile. The fog between Regina's ears began to lift as her heart rate slowed. Miss Secteur was right. She knew the information; it was simply locked up behind walls of anxiety._

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

_"Take your test, my lady."_

_Regina's quill set to scribbling – she kept her handwriting as precise and even as possible, even though she wanted to write as quickly as she could in order to finish. Tests were the bane of her existence and the pressure they put her under was obscene. Success would win her a proud smile and a kiss to her temple from her mother. Anything short of perfection would lead to an icy glare and silence for at least a week._

_There were times when Regina imagined what life would be like if Miss Secteur were her mother. The woman was strict, true, but also had a capacity for understanding that Cora seemed to lack. When Regina was injured, or unsure, it was Secteur who wiped away her tears. Regina wasn't sure what the ideal mother should be like, but Miss Secteur was likely close._

_At the end of the parchment, she signed her name with a flourish. Confident in her answers, she handed it off to her governess and then stood perfectly still with her hands locked behind her back while the older woman graded her work. With luck, she'd have a score worthy of showing Cora._

_"Are you dumb, child?"_

_Regina's lip quivered. "No, ma'am."_

_"Then you must have slept through our lessons."_

_"No!" Regina shook her head vehemently. "I was awake, I promise. You may review my notes!"_

_"You have failed to mark a single question correctly." Miss Secteur stood. She was not an imposing person in stature – she stood only a half a foot taller than Regina's four foot ten – but her posture and glare made her seem that much larger._

_"I did my best. I trusted myself." Regina whispered. Her head twisted sideways when Miss Secteurs palm slapped across her cheek._

_"You shame me, Regina. You owe your mother so much more than you give. You will show this to her, and accept her punishment."_

_"I must have gotten something right."_

_"I suppose you did." Hope blossomed on Regina's face. "You managed to spell your name right."_

_"Please." She was too old to cry, but the hot tears were building. "I'll do anything."_

_"You can't barter, Regina. You are aware of the rules."_

_"Surely you must understand-"_

_"I understand that you haven't been taking our lessons seriously. This test shows your blatant disrespect for me."_

_"I respect you!" Regina quite nearly mentioned her love for the older woman, but Secteur's displeased frown kept the words locked in her throat._

_"Go show your mother, child. And don't come back for lessons until you're ready to learn."_

0-0-0

The water had gone cold. She let the last few cold drops wash the tears from her cheeks and then halted the flow. Shivering, she stood in the stall and tried to regain control over the myriad emotions tumbling through her. There was rage at the top, fresh, fierce, and fueled by the constant attack of her memories. The rage stretched to cover the despairing helplessness that took up most her heart. At the very base was a speckle of love – she'd foolishly allowed it to take root.

Her past had taught her nothing. She groped for a towel and wrapped it once around her chest. She made it to the sink before her exhaustion took hold again. Gripping the porcelain she stared at herself. Emma Swan had watered that seed of love, she thought, and it had tried its hardest to sprout. She'd wanted so badly to believe that someone might love her.

Once again love had taken her hope and crushed it. How many times, she wondered, was she to bandage up what remained of her positive feelings? There was nothing good left for her – well, she amended, there never was anything good meant for her at all. As Rumpelstiltskin had impressed upon her years ago, they didn't love her, and they never would. She was fooling herself if she believed anything else.

Whereas her previous realization had left her churning with hate, this time she just felt tired. No matter what she did, she was the eternal loser. Some people were meant to have everything and others nothing, she thought as she traced her gaze along her reflection in the mirror. It was just how things were.

Fury tried to take hold of her, but she ignored it. The urge to break something was nearly overwhelming and she could feel magic tingling in her fingertips – but she restrained herself. As she had been taught throughout childhood, temper tantrums solved nothing. All she'd be left with was a smashed mirror and a sore hand. Besides, if she gave into the magic, Miss Swan would come running and she certainly didn't want to deal with the blonde's lies.

She redressed in her pajamas, sulked down the hall to Henry's room, and curled up on his bed. She lifted the edge of his pillow to her nose and breathed in slowly. When she first held him in her arms, she had thought he would be her salvation. His room had been a temple of optimism – that perhaps for the first time in her life she was truly winning. Now, however, it would be her tomb.

Let the people rise against me, she thought. Let Neal turn Henry further against her, and Emma betray her. It would only hurt her if she let it. Storybrooke would be better off without her. There would be no more vengeance sought, no more battles instigated. She would merely wait here until the last of her love died and took her with it.

0-0-0

Emma leaned against the front door. Her knuckles were reddened from knocking – Regina was home, she was sure of it, but still nobody came to check the racket. She had to explain herself and make things right, but the longer she stood outside making a fool of herself, the less she felt inclined to be kind. Finally, she slammed the toe of her boot against the door and was pleased by the black scuff it left on the white surface.


	15. Chapter 15

"She threatened a group of children." He hiccupped loudly and leaned against the bar. The woman next to him listened with wide, curious eyes. "Told them she'd kill 'em all if they walked by her house again. That's why the school bus don't go that way anymore."

"I didn't think it did in the first place." She hummed under her breath. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, positive. Y'can check the records."

"Do you think she's actually going to hurt anyone?"

He clenched his beefy hand into a fist and then smacked it into the hardwood of the bar. He'd heard these stories from highly reputable sources, he thought. His mind stumbled several times over repudiple-redupable-repupatble, but he eventually put the thought together correctly – and it made perfect sense.

"She's gonna kill us all if we aren't careful."

"I hear that!" A wiry woman, only slightly more sober than the man, sloshed over. "She told me if I asked one more time about moving my business that she'd chop my head off!"

"Doesn't surprise me!" He hollered. "Death to the Queen!"

"But-" The disbeliever was silenced by a rough shove. She swallowed her concerns, as well as the rest of her drink, and gathered her coat. "Don't do anything drastic."

He roared with laughter. "Like what?"

She shook her head and began weaving through the inebriated crowd. There was something odd in the air that evening, she noticed. It lingered in the raucous atmosphere and intensified with every beer slammed back. The people were restless and rowdy, and she was truly afraid that something was going to come of it. For weeks, she'd been coming out to the bar and she'd watched the transition from general discontent to focused anger.

A man grabbed her arm when she neared the door. "Where you think you're going?"

"Home. Where the rest of you should go." She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"Tell her what? And which her?"

"We're getting a group together, to take on the mayor."

She was suddenly aware that though the music was still blaring, the chatter around her had ceased. "That's nice. I need to go."

"We're going to get her, like we were gonna do before." He leaned in close. "Only this time, nobody's gonna stop us."

"The election is coming." She recoiled from his foul breath. "We have a voice and can vote for someone new, if that's what we want. This world has a process – there's no need to fall back on the savagery of the Forest."

The crowd tittered nervously as the man bore down on her. "This world ain't what we know. Elections are slow. She's a problem now. She's a threat now. We need to deal with her now."

"Okay." She nodded hesitantly, but wanted no part in this. "Just let me go home, and you can do whatever you want."

"You leave here, how we know you're not gonna run straight to her and warn her?" He ignored her protestation and drew her back into the crowd.

0-0-0

Had Neal a choice, he would have been far away from Storybrooke, rather than sitting in his father's shop while the older man made some sort of tea. But, as he'd bartered away his excuses, he sat quietly and fiddled with the silverware.

"So tell me, what have you been up to?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Since we last saw each other? It's been a few hundred years. You'll have to be more specific."

"Start recently." Gold instructed. He twisted the knob on the oven and a small flame flickered into existence under the teakettle. "The past ten years or so – from after you met Ms. Swan."

This was more painful than he imagined. When he'd first popped through the portal alone and realized that his Poppa had abandoned him, he'd sworn that if he ever had the chance to see Poppa again, he would refuse it. He'd make a big deal out of refusing too, he'd thought, so Poppa would understand what betrayal felt like.

"She went to jail because I let the cops arrest her while I sold some stolen merchandise. I took the money and ran." He wasn't necessarily proud of his actions, but it had been a long time and he no longer felt guilty. Emma, after all, was alive and well – the curse had been broken, they had a kid, and they were reunited. She might not currently want to be with him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't someday come around. She was still sore about everything, but he had forgiven himself. "I only spent a few months in each town because I thought maybe the cops were onto me, or maybe Emma had sold me out. But I eventually settled down in New York – the big cities are easier to disappear into."

"Hello?"

Neal sighed loudly, intent on letting Gold know how relieved he was. "We're back here!"

"Okay!" Henry scampered into the store's back room and grinned wildly. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Yup. What's up, kid?"

"I snuck out to see you."

"Oh, geeze. Gonna make your mom really mad at me, aren't you?"

Henry shrugged. "I can get back before she notices. She's already asleep. And besides, she's really distracted. She spent all day hammering on Regina's door."

Gold pulled out a third cup. "Join us for tea?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Non-caffeinated. I have some rather soothing brews."

"No, that's okay."

"I'm glad you're here." Neal intervened. "If your mom had her way, we wouldn't see each other at all. Regina was pretty loud about it, too."

Gold chortled, grabbing both their attentions. "She won't have much to say soon."

"What did you do?" Neal demanded.

"Exactly as you asked."

Henry stared at Neal, a frown tugging at his lips. "What did you do?"

"You wanted to see me!" Neal launched his defense immediately. He'd had years of practice deflecting responsibility. "I just asked him to help me see you."

"I was going to sneak out!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Is she going to get hurt?" Henry turned on Gold once more.

"Oh, I really can't say." Gold watched his grandson sprint away and turned his eyes to his son. "Now, where were we?"

Neal stood. "I can't believe you."

"You're blaming me for doing as you asked." Gold's grin soured, but didn't fade. "Perhaps you should rethink things, my boy. I've done everything to make you happy, and still you act as if I've ruined everything."

In a fit of temper, Neal knocked his chair over and stormed out after Henry.

0-0-0

"Emma!"

Emma blinked slowly. Even half awake she recognized Henry's voice, though she couldn't quite make out if the hazy blob at the foot of her bed was her son. The back of her hand swiped across her eyes and her vision cleared. Now she could make out the worry etched into the creases of his forehead.

"Kid?"

"You have to help!"

"I do?"

He stepped around the bed and shook her shoulder. The exhaustion she felt was clear from the dark rings under her eyes, and he did feel awful about disrupting her rest. She rarely slept the entire night, and he could hear her nightmares from down the hall. Still, there were more important things than sleep. He persisted in his shaking until she scooted back and sat up. One hand ran through her tousled hair while the other covered her mouth throughout her yawn.

"My mom's in trouble."

"So she's your mom again?"

"Focus, Emma!"

Emma yawned again. "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter! My mom is in trouble, and you have to help!"

"Kid, she doesn't want my help."

"That's what being a hero is about." He clung to her arm. She had to understand – because of everyone in town, she was the only one who would actually protect Regina. He'd seen that often enough when David had slurred Regina – and Emma stopped him. Regina always thought she needed nothing from anyone, but Henry knew that wasn't strictly true. Regina needed Emma, especially now. "You don't care if someone wants help or not. You help them anyway, because it's right."

"Suppose I agree – I do want to help her. What's she in danger from?"

"I was at Mr. Gold's shop-"

"Henry!"

"Yell at me later! I was there, and he said that she was going to get hurt. And then on my way home, I passed by a bunch of people carrying weapons – they were heading towards my mom's house."

Emma swung immediately out of bed. "Why didn't you lead with that, Henry?"

"I thought you'd just help her, no matter what." He huffed. "It's not my fault you're dumb."

"Sure." Emma pulled yesterday's jeans from the floor and tugged them on. Henry was still yammering beside her, but her attention had fled – Regina was actually in physical danger and Emma had the feeling that the brunette wasn't going to fight.

0-0-0

Regina hadn't slept. She lied on Henry's bed, her heart pounding rhythmically like the countdown on an explosive device. Through the stillness of her house she could hear the anger murmurings from her front porch. It came as no surprise when the hammering on the door began, or when one of the lower windows shattered - there was, after all, magic thickly lacing the air. Those unaware, or unable to protect themselves, would have their darkest emotions amplified. A gift from Gold, she determined.

She sat up slowly, stepped onto the floor, and padded to the bathroom. She flipped the light on, twisted the faucet, and splashed water on her face, all the while listening to the sound of her belongings smashing into walls. They would move upstairs shortly, she determined – so she patted her face dry, ran her fingers through her hair, and returned to Henry's bedroom. She sat primly on his bedspread, facing the door, and waited.

"We know you're in here!"

"Get down here!"

"Don't make this harder on yourself!"

She neatened her blouse and watched the hallway. There came a thundering on the stairs and then a man ran past the open doorway. He skittered to a halt and backtracked. With a harsh grin, he advanced on her and dragged her to her feet. She provided little in the way of resistance and followed him down the front stairwell. Her heart hammered just a little harder at the sight of so many angry faces, but it was nothing she hadn't faced before.

"You've threatened our lives for the last time."

"How?" The sound of her voice silenced most of them. They reeled back in fright. "What have I done to you lately?"

"You brought us here!"

"You were gonna kill us!"

"You use your magic to hurt us!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she spat. The man holding her arm pushed her hard enough to send her careening to the ground. She fell against her forearms and then shakily stood back up. "Address your grievances, or leave my home."

"We don't have to listen to you anymore!"

Regina's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for whoever had spoken. Her eyes came to rest upon a frightened red-headed woman, who looked at her with apologetic eyes and a scared frown. There were people holding each of her arms and there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

"You claim to be so much better than me." She broke off her gaze and addressed the group as a whole. "But you break into my home, with a hostage, no less, and destroy my personal property. This isn't justice."

"Shut up."

"I won't fight you." She continued, "But I will ask you to consider your actions. Go home, before you become what you hate."

Several people broke away from the group and ran for the door – she was glad to see that those holding the red-head had released her and she was among those escaping. Still, most stayed, and the nearest raised their fists against her.


	16. Chapter 16

The first fist that collided with her face lacked coordination and power. It glanced off her cheek barely hard enough to leave a bruise. She bit back a grunt in response and glared at the man who dared touch her. He drew back his other hand and brought it down on her as well. This blow was more direct, but just as sloppy. Her lip split open and a bit of blood dribbled down her chin.

"You won't hurt us again."

She lifted a hand, proud of how steady it was despite the adrenaline and fear coursing through her system, and dabbed her lip. "I hadn't planned on any such course of action."

"Shut up." The back of the man's hand sliced through the air and smacked her again.

This time she stumbled to the side. While he was having trouble aiming properly, he was muscular enough that each hit was adding up. "You're drunk-" She tried to smile, but merely ripped her lip open further. She sucked the wound into her mouth and tried to stop the bleeding with a small flick of her tongue. "I can forgive your thoughtless actions. Go home and sleep off your booze."

"No!" The voice came from the middle of the crowd and was accompanied by a small rock. The rock pelted her shoulder and bounced to the hardwood floor.

The mob rumbled its approval and she suddenly felt very tired. She was used to defeat, but usually it was deserved. These people had been wronged in the past, but this was uncalled for. Some of them used to greet her cheerfully on the street every morning. Now, though, she saw nothing but hostile glares.

Not only would they never love her, she realized, but they'd never accept her presence either.

"Very well." She stared them down and adopted her haughtiest glare. "If throwing a temper tantrum will make you feel all better inside, do as you will."

They rushed forward, shoving each other out of the way in their eagerness. The magic that was so thick in the air drove them onward and she closed her eyes. She would not cry, she resolved, and she wouldn't scream. They wouldn't get that satisfaction.

Magic pooled in her belly and bubbled up into her chest. It would be so easy to blast them away – but what good would it do? She couldn't hurt Emma anymore, and hated to consider why that might be. She'd done enough damage to the blonde recently, both physically and emotionally, and she wasn't going to cause more simply to save her own life.

0-0-0

Emma sprinted up the path, her lungs burning from the sudden, unexpected exertion. Henry was a few yards behind her, huffing and puffing but generally keeping up. She paused at the front door and blocked him from entering.

"Kid, this probably isn't something you need to see."

"She's my mom-"

"And those are some really angry people." She pushed his shoulder. "Go around back and call David. I'll come get you when it's safe."

He groaned but shuffled away. "Save my mom, Emma. Please."

She rolled her eyes; she hadn't gotten out of bed in the middle of the night for a social visit. Of course she was going to save Regina – if the brunette even needed it. Regina was capable of handling herself. Unless, of course, her foreboding prediction was true and Regina was going to just let the crowd do as it pleased.

There was no time to think on this further. She wasn't a thinker, anyway. She was a doer, and there was plenty that needed accomplishing. Pushing through the rowdy drunks, she fought her way to the front of the room. It was difficult wading through the people, but she was sober and therefore had an easier time keeping balance. She pushed every other person down to the ground and clambered over them.

"Stop! Everyone stop!"

"You stop!" One man threw a sloppy punch at her, but she dodged it deftly.

"You're making a huge mistake." She lunged forward and tackled a stout man who was leaning over a fallen figure. Emma assumed correctly that the person bleeding on the ground was Regina, and she quickly scrambled to stand over her.

"Get out of the way."

"No." Regina opened one eye as far as she could – the other had swollen shut. She coughed as she tried to sit up, and Emma glanced down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Regina hated the metallic taste of blood lining her mouth.

Emma laughed sardonically. "Stay behind me. And cut the guff for now, okay?"

Regina returned to her limp position on the ground, feeling incredibly like a fox that'd fallen off a waterfall and brokenly washed ashore. "As you wish."

Emma returned her attention to the men and women before her. "Go home. Right now. I don't think you'll all fit in the holding cells, but I'm willing to try."

Nobody moved to leave and Emma groaned quietly. She'd hoped that this could be resolved without more violence, but that clearly wasn't the case.

0-0-0

Gold limped after his son as quickly as he could and managed to snag the younger man's sleeve before they reached Mifflin. Neal reared back and pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bae, listen to me."

"My name is Neal."

"Neal," Gold corrected. "Think about it – with her out of the way you have a chance at your family. Ms. Swan and Henry, without the interference of that woman."

"I've lost Emma. And now thanks to you, I've probably lost Henry, too."

"Do you have any idea how much I did to find you?" Gold's voice dipped lower to a menacing growl.

"No, and I don't want to know!" Neal felt like a toddler throwing a tantrum. This was why he avoided his father, he thought darkly, because the man made him act like a child rather than a man several hundred years of age.

"I found you." Gold spat. "I sacrificed my blood to find you – the earthquaked with my power because I knew we needed to be reunited."

"And you expect me to be grateful?" Neal snorted. "Magic is the whole reason I left you, and it won't be the reason I stay."

Gold wanted to say more, to make Neal understand, but Neal stomped off again. He hurried along behind but Neal moved faster. His son was unwilling to listen, he knew that, but perhaps with time they could reach an understanding. Everything he'd done so far was to find Bae – every life he'd ruined, every body he'd broken under foot – all was in the name of reuniting with his son. And now the ungrateful boy was tossing his efforts out the window.

Neal broke into a sprint at the sounds coming from the large white mansion ahead of him. He burst into the front hall and spotted Emma standing at the front of the mob – she looked unhurt, but he couldn't be sure.

"Someone's responsible!"

"Let us take her and there won't be any trouble!"

Neal put his thumb and forefinger into his mouth and blew out a piercing whistle. "You want someone to blame?"

Slowly, every head twisted to look at him. One unsure voice bounced out of the myriad faces. "Yeah…?"

"Blame Mr. Gold." Neal's heart hammered up into his throat. His father ruined everything, he thought, and deserved whatever punishment was doled out to him. "There's not much happens that doesn't have his stink on it."

"Neal?" Emma was immediately drowned out by a cacophony of voices.

"Quiet!" Neal waited a moment until he could be heard. "He's been turning you against her – because he thought I'd like it if my son's other mother was out of the picture. He put blood on your hands. You go after Regina because she's easy prey without her magic – but you let him own your property and charge you rent and treat you like vermin."

The crowd turned to face him at the same moment that Gold caught up to his son. He hadn't heard Neal's enthusiastically angry speech, but caught sight of the people and stopped short. In his eternity of a lifetime, he'd come to understand unfavorable situations, and how much he ought not partake in them – he backed away, but was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Care to explain what's going on?" David squeezed tighter. "Why did Henry call practically in tears?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Gold smoothed his clothing. "I need to get back to my shop."

"Get him!"

"He's the real problem!"

Gold stepped behind David and leaned close to the taller man's ear. "Remember our deal. Protect me."

As the crowd poured out of Regina's house, David caught a glimpse of Regina's battered form on the ground, and Emma who had bent low over her the moment the mob had been distracted. His lips lowered into a frown and he stepped away.

"Deal's off."

A woman grabbed Gold before he could limp down the street, or poof away. When she punched, and basically missed, her ring gouged his cheek and a single drop of blood welled up. It slipped down his cheek and splattered to the ground.

0-0-0

"You look awful." Emma tugged Regina upright and examined the brunette's injuries – there were several open gashes, two black eyes, a split lip, and Emma didn't want to imagine how many other minor injuries throughout the woman's body.

"Your bedside manner is astounding." Most of Regina's s's came out a thick slur.

Emma wiped at her eyes. "Why'd you just let them do this to you?"

"I-" Regina paused. "Why'd you save me?"

"I care about you, you idiot."

"That's not possible."

"It's very possible." Emma ignored the blood covering Regina's face and kissed her tenderly. She moved gently, to avoid causing further pain. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I knew just how much until I saw you on the ground." Emma tried to keep her voice even and failed. "You can't give up. You just can't. You never have before, and you're not allowed to now."

"Emma…" Before Regina could utter another word, there was a small click and their bracelets clattered to the floor.

"What?" Emma twisted her head toward the door. "How?"

Regina shook her head. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." Emma was about to stand when David ducked inside.

"I broke the deal. I wouldn't protect him, so his end was annulled."

"Why?"

"Ever so full of questions." Regina reached up to wipe her blood from Emma's lips. "It can wait."

"How do I heal you?"

Regina shook her head. "No more magic."

Emma repeated her question again. Her frustration peaked at Regina's stoic silence. "I'll just blast you with magic until you're healed. How about that?"

"Want it." Regina stared into her eyes, and Emma wasn't sure they were strictly speaking about magic anymore. "And then take it."

With David looking on, Emma cupped Regina's cheeks, closed her eyes, and wanted Regina – in as many ways as she could think. She wanted the woman in her life and obnoxiously pushy, smirking and laughing, but mostly she wanted Regina whole and healthy. If that's all she got from Regina, she'd accept that.

"Thank you." Regina's voice was free of pain.

"You idiot." Emma opened her eyes and made sure no injuries remained. When her inspection was complete, she pulled Regina up towards her and kissed her much more vigorously than before – aware that David was probably aghast, but unable to care.

"Is it safe now?" Henry poked his head around a corner and immediately groaned.

"Not yet." David sighed. He doubted with Regina's temper that anything would ever be safe again, but he wasn't going to argue with Emma's choice. He walked to Henry and ruffled the boy's hair. "But it's close enough."

"Shouldn't we do something about the people outside?"

Emma lifted one hand and flicked her wrist. The people outside let out a collective shriek as a deluge splashed down over them, effectively cooling their temper, and then the door slammed shut. If there was one thing Emma Swan was good at in life, other than loving fiercely and finding people, it was wanting. Right now all she wanted was the woman in her arms, and the family loitering nearby. The rest could wait.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey kid." Neal ruffled Henry's hair, but his voice wasn't chipper.

Ignoring Neal's tone, Henry beamed. "How was your week?"

"I've had better, that's for sure."

"Me, too." Henry confided. "I wanted to move back home, but I forgot how many more chores mom gives me."

"She's a real stickler, that one." Neal jammed his hands in his pockets and curbed his tongue. Regina had relented and allowed him visitation – once every other week for now, she announced, with the chance for weekly visits should things go smoothly.

"Did you go to any movies?"

"Just one. But I brought you a new DVD." Neal dug into his jacket and drew out a case with gruesome art. "Just don't tell your mom."

Henry rolled his eyes. "She's not going to get mad about a movie."

"This one's rated R, kid. Just – keep it hidden. Unless you never want to see me again?"

"Of course I want to see you." Henry laughed. It surprised him how lighthearted he felt lately. Things just felt right, he determined. He got to see his dad, his mothers were happily together, and once the rumor of his physical prowess spread around school, the other kids stopped harassing him. "I wish I could go with you."

"Let's give it a few more months before we ask if you can come to New York with me for a weekend."

"Yeah, sure." Henry glanced at Regina, who was fastidiously not looking at them. "She'll come around, y'know?"

"Someday." Neal sighed.

"She's not bad anymore."

"I'll take your word for it."

Henry cocked his head to the side. "Neal-"

"Okay." Neal relented. "She's not bad. She's a good guy."

"So are you." Henry mimicked Neal's posture and thrust his hands into his own pockets. "Even if you think dark things sometimes."

Neal swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Even if I think I'm the reason your mom got hurt?"

"She's okay now." Henry caught and held his gaze. "So maybe you made a bad choice. If mom's taught me anything, it's that you aren't defined by the things you've done in the past. You just have to start being better."

"Is that so?" Neal suddenly wished he hadn't handed over that gory flick. "Well, then, I promise I'll be good – just for you, kid."

"For you, too." Henry insisted.

"Okay. For me, too."

After spending his hour with Henry, Neal made his way to Regina's side and sat opposite her. She glanced up from her magazine, lifted a single eyebrow, and then returned to her task.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Still no sign of him?"

"I'm afraid not. The Sheriff has been working long hours looking, but it's been over a month now."

"You don't think he's…"

"Knowing him, probably not." Regina shrugged. "However, given the circumstances, I doubt your father will cause any more trouble."

"Is it awful that I wish he was? Dead, I mean."

"Yes."

He winced. "I just meant – he's caused so much damage-"

"I know perfectly well what you meant." Regina flipped the page and perused a recipe for triple chocolate brownies.

He scratched the back of his neck and stood. "See you in a few weeks, Regina."

"Of course." She watched him leave and finally relaxed when the front door slammed shut. By the time Emma arrived later that evening with a fistful of flowers, she was once again in control of her emotions. Neal had a genetic ability to irritate her, she discovered, but most of her rage was temporary. He was a poison in her blood that only time could dilute.

"Hey." Emma handed her the flowers and smiled almost shyly. "You said you like peonies, right?"

Petunas, she wanted to correct. Instead she buried her face and inhaled the pungent fragrance. "They're beautiful."

"You are, too."

"Hush."

Emma flushed, glad her gift was well-received. "How'd it go today?"

"He couldn't leave soon enough."

"Baby steps." Emma soothed. "He's a pain in the ass, for sure, but he's permanent."

"I seem to have many of those in my life now." Regina groused, but the flicker of amusement in her eyes belied her tone.

"Snow's stopped trying to have you over for family dinner, hasn't she?"

"Thankfully."

"It might be fun…"

"Baby steps, dear." Regina sniffed her flowers again. She stood to find them a vase. "Besides, David may accept us, but he still hasn't come to terms with not trying to arrest or batter me on a regular basis."

"Yeah, he does forget that he turned in his badge." Emma chuckled. "Doesn't stop him from loitering around the station. He thinks Snow'll give me back my budget, but she's told me that's not going to happen. Seems that you were right – Storybrooke does need the money in other places."

Regina huffed. "I suppose she's having a grand time as mayor?"

"Honestly, I think she hates it. She can't just decide something and make it happen." Emma slipped up behind Regina and pressed a soft kiss to the other woman's neck. "Bureaucracy at its finest."

"Hah."

"I found a pregnancy test in the trashcan. I think she might be stepping down sooner rather than later…"

"I can't believe you insist on residing with them-"

"Baby steps." Emma countered. "I want to be here, but we have to be ready."

"Of course."

Emma took the flowers from Regina's hand, set them on the counter, and turned Regina around. She cupped the surly woman's cheeks and kissed her. "I do want to be here. More than anything."

"I want you here, too." Regina whispered. It was still difficult to voice her feelings, but Emma was making an effort, so she felt inclined to as well.

"Just because I'm not living here, doesn't mean anything about how I feel about you."

"Oh?"

"I'd be glad to show you."

"Henry-"

"Went to play ball with some of his friends at the park. He'll be gone for a few hours, minimum. And I gave him ten bucks."

"We'll never see our son again."

Emma kissed her with such tender ferocity that her eyes fluttered shut and her toes curled against the hardwood. She felt Emma scooping her up and soon she was being carried up the stairs. It came as no surprise when she landed on the bedspread of what she'd come to think of as their bed. Emma broke their kiss to carefully undress her. Regina tugged her lower lip between her teeth as Emma took her time alternating between lapping at the freshly bared skin and folding the discarded articles of clothing.

She had let them wrinkle once – but Regina's temper tantrum had convinced her to never let it happen ever again. Emma caught her eye and smiled sheepishly. She waited expectantly for Emma to undress herself as well. As soon as they were both nude, Emma pinned her to the bed. Regina wouldn't get tired of the feeling of their skin touching. Emma was a contradiction of hard muscle and soft skin, and Regina loved the feel of Emma's strong fingertips trailing along her arms.

"I love you." Emma's breath ghosted along her collarbone. A cautious finger slid down her belly and trembled over her groin. She lifted her hips, giving permission and begging all in one gesture. Emma complied, bringing their mouths together and slipping her tongue into Regina's mouth as her finger buried itself in Regina's entrance.

Though Regina originally refused to look at Emma during their first few encounters, Emma insisted on the eye contact now. She coaxed Regina's tongue into her mouth and tried to fill her gaze with as much love as she could. Regina's nails dug into her back and she pumped her fingers slowly. The brunette quivered underneath her and moaned into her mouth.

"Don't close your eyes." Emma drew back a bit.

"Uhn… Must I?" Regina pried her eyes back open and fixed Emma with a severe gaze. "What if – what if this is – how I want it?"

"Too bad." Emma teased. She pressed small kisses all over Regina's face in the same tempo as her fingers rocked below.

Regina clung to her. The helplessness no longer made her feel like a powerless child. Somehow Emma stripped away her defenses and made her stronger. Every other person in her life had sought to tear her down, but the blonde built her up. She felt tears prickling, and tried to look away – but Emma's free hand caught her chin.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve this." Regina choked out.

"You deserve love." This was a familiar argument, but Emma wasn't used to it happening mid-coitus. She kissed along Regina's jaw line, determined to bring the other woman back to the moment. "I do love you."

"You shouldn't."

Emma thrust her fingers with determined purpose. The tips nestled up against just the right spot and Regina groaned her approval. "I've always been a bit of a rebel."

"A bit?" Regina's voice came out a raspy hiss.

"Hey now." Emma bit down on Regina's earlobe and tugged.

"Emma…"

"Yes?"

"Please."

Emma kept a steady pace until Regina pressed her mouth to Emma's shoulder, muffled a nearly silent cry, and fell back against the bed. When Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, the brunette snuggled into the embrace. Emma was spoiling her, she realized. She'd never relied so heavily on physical comforts until the other woman so freely gave them to her.

"Thank you."

"That's weird." Emma countered. "Don't thank me for making love to you."

"Not for that." Regina hmphed.

"I know." Emma kissed her temple. "Thank you, too."

As Regina regained composure, a wicked smirk crawled across her lips. "Don't thank me, yet."

"I like it when you're feisty." Emma teased.

Regina broke free from her hold and settled between her legs. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I am."

After a tentative lick, and a heady moan from her partner, Regina took to her task with more enthusiasm. Emma squirmed under her mouth – the woman just couldn't hold still, Regina thought with a certain annoyed fondness. She pressed her hand down on Emma's stomach and held the wiggling woman flat. With Emma under control, she took longer, broader strokes and got closer and closer to dipping her tongue inside.

"Fuck, Regina."

"Language." Regina spoke against her, and Emma practically howled.

"Frick! Frack! Fudge! Fiddlesticks!" Emma panted. "Frank! Firetruck!"

"Much better." Regina purred. As a reward, she pushed her tongue in. Emma's hand took hold of her hair, but was careful not to tug too hard. Feeling that Emma was getting close, she resumed her firm lapping at the blonde's clit. She sucked the small bundle of nerves between her lips and tickled it with the tip of her tongue. The noises coming out of Emma weren't strictly human, Regina noticed.

"Funkytown!"

"That's my girl." Regina praised. She slowed her pace, allowing Emma to drift down from her orgasm.

"Cmer." Emma flapped her hands.

Regina slithered up her body and cuddled up against her. "We really need to sound proof this room."

"Can you imagine that, though?" Emma grinned. "Yes, the former Evil Queen wants to sound proof her personal quarters. No, I promise there's no torture chamber. Unless you count when she wears that fucking hot negligee."

"Emma!"

"What? It's true. You wear it and prance around and I'm not allowed to touch you? You're cruel, Ms. Mills."

Regina swatted her shoulder. "I can get rid of it-"

"Don't you dare."

"Do you think they really still think of me as – her?"

Emma closed her eyes. "No, I bet not."

"They would have killed me."

"I won't ever let them."

"You can't be around all the time."

"I can do my damndest." Emma yawned and tightened her grasp on the other woman. "I'm the Sheriff, remember? Gotta keep the peace."

"Indeed." Regina knew they ought to get dressed before Henry returned home, but all she wanted was to stay nestled in bed with Emma's body as a space heater. The outside world could wait.


End file.
